Claire and Michael Imprint
by morganvillebites
Summary: Eve needs to see if it is her blood or Michael's! She asks Claire for a big favor, that changed everybodies relationship.. Will Claire and Shane make it though this like they always do, or will this be the thing that breaks his and Claire's heart forever? Eve isn't to happy and Michael is trying everything... I don't own The Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Claire walked into the Glass House after a long day at the lab, to see Shane playing, yet another video game on the couch, next to Eve.

"Hey, I'm home," She screamed as she walked through the door the rest of the way. She felt a spark as she passed the alter to the living room.

"Hey, Claire, I have a huge favor to ask you," Eve said with a nervous look on her face. Eve, the Goth girl, manages to look like a regular teen today, is nervous. Today she is wearing blue jeans, which are light blue jeans, with a white lacy tank top under neither a blue small over coat. "Sure, what is it?"

She looked at Shane, than at me, than back at Shane. "Don't look at me, I told you already that I'm not cool with it and I didn't want you to ask my girlfriend," he stated as he sat the controller and got up to grab Claire by the waist and pull her into a deep kiss, with Shane you know he's pretty strong, so suddenly she felt a wall behind her as he put his whole body into it making it longer hotter, better.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to ask her either way Shane, so no distracting her," Eve said, interrupting our kiss, as Shane whispered into her ear, "We'll finish this later." He pulled her into him for one more kiss as he pulled us to the couch to set next to Eve, "Okay shoot," Claire said.

"Okay you know how vamps can imprint with humans when they suck their blood long enough almost to the point of death, well the thing is, is that Michael imprint with me for some reason, so…" She trailed off looking at Shane. Everything she just said was way true, a vampire sucks your blood to the point of death than gives you their blood to heal you and after that your imprinted and they can track you down and find you at any given time. "Yeah, what's that favor," Claire asked still thinking about the process, because she was imprinted to her crazy psycho boss, Myrnin.

"Well, did you know that if you imprint with another vamp, your other imprint would fade," she said with a little smile creeping up on the sides of her mouth.

"Yeah, I know that, what does it have to do with me?" I said looking into Eve's dark deep blue eyes, then looking at Shane to see maybe if he'd tell me.

"Damn it, Eve, Claire she wants you to imprint with Michael," Shane said as he got up from the couch sighing. He walked to the kitchen, I managed to ask, "What and why?" My mind was spinning, and then suddenly Eve was in front of me saying, "Claire, I need to see if it's just my blood or if it's Michael, please, will you did it for our baby?" Eve said as she started to cry.

"Oh, you're pregnant," I said pulling her into a hug. "Yes, just found out yesterday, that's when we tried to imprint, but it didn't work," she said still crying. I don't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Eve, what does Michael think about this," I asked. Eve is my best friend and I love her and Michael to death, but what about Shane… He hates the idea of Michael imprinting on me, probably because when Myrnin imprinted on me, his feelings changed, he liked me a lot more… Shane is most likely scared that Michael will suddenly be in love with me or something! But my best friend is pregnant and needs to know whose blood is messed up. I can't just say no, but how can I say yes?

"Claire, Michael loves me with all his heart, beating or not. Michael thinks it's his blood, I need to prove him wrong." She now got up and moved to sit next to me on the couch. She had this pleading look on her face, I knew what to say and Shane wouldn't like it.

"I guess I'll do it, as long as Michael wants to and it doesn't hurt Myrnin." A gigantic smile came across her face and she said, "Michael will be home in 15 minutes, go get Shane calmed down once you tell him."

"Okay, I'm doing this for your baby, not for just you," I pulled her in for one more hug and then got up to go drag Shane upstairs to I can explain my choice. "Shane where are you?"

"In the kitchen," I could hear the sound of hurt in his voice. I walked into the kitchen walked over to him and sat down grabbing his hand. "Let's go upstairs," I said into his eyes.

"Okay, let's go," he grabbed my waist and lifted me up and carried me upstairs. I held onto his neck kissing it and snuggling into his neck. God, I love this man, so much. He opened the door and sat me down on the ground and closed the door. I looked around at my mess of my room, and hoped he didn't care. I suddenly felt hands on my waist as he pushed me onto the bed and started on the top button on my shirt while kissing me, his lips on mine belonged there. He was kissing me passionately while moving to the second button; I didn't stop him, even though I should because Michael would be home in 15 minutes, oh crap he's been kissing me for 15 minutes and I just realized that my whole shirt was unbuttoned and his shirt was off and he was cresting my breast. Damn he is so hot, but I need to tell him.

"Shane, we….need….to….talk," I said between his kisses. "Why, let's just enjoy this moment….please." He said looking into my eyes.

Damn why am going to ruin this, "Shane I choose to let Michael imprint on me," the minute I said it, I regretted it. He pushed himself off of me and looked at the messy room. "Why Claire, why must you do this to me, I love you and I don't want to share you, Myrnin already imprinted on you is enough."

"If I did, my imprint with him would fade, wouldn't you rather have me imprinted with Michael than with my crazy boss." I tried to get him to understand why I am doing this, so I through this in, "Eve is pregnant!" His whole facial expression changed, and then he said, "Fine, but I'm not cool with it, and I am going to be in the room when he does it."

Then the door down stairs opened, I started to button up my shirt and Shane put his on and grabbed me one more time and kissed me. It was short as we both heard Michael say, "Well, where is Claire?" We started walking down the stairs and Michael looked at me and said, "Claire you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said as I let go of Shane's hand and walked over to Michael. Shane sat next to Eve on the couch and said, "Michael if you really hurt her, I'll kill you." Michael nodded.

"Okay, let's get this down with." I said as Michael grabbed me, he unbuttoned my first button, only exposing the top of my bra, which is black. He looked me in the eyes and, "It will only hurt a minute, I promise." He then tipped my head back and he leaned down and just kissed my neck, then sank his fangs in my neck. He had a really tight grip on me and I felt my legs starting to slip, he grabbed me up and I felt myself getting weaker, than I slipped into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt like I was in a dream, floating on clouds. I heard, lightly, faintly, Eve saying, "Michael, give her your blood, she needs it now." I felt slowly as the fangs exited my neck and I heard him biting his wrist. He pushed his wrist into my mouth, after a minute, my eyes shot open. Michael took his wrist out, it healed right away. My neck healed itself as well. Michael set me down and to my surprise I felt really freaking strong.

"Do you guys feel any different?" Shane asked breaking our stare. I quickly buttoned my top button before Shane or Eve saw. Michael let go of my waist and rushed over to Eve, Shane grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. "Do you," he looked deep into my eyes.

I managed to say, "I feel free from, Myrnin." I moved my hand up to touch Shane's face and he kissed me, but then my phone rang. I grabbed it and saw the called ID, it was Myrnin. I anwsered it.

"Claire I felt a pain in my heart and now I can't trace you. What happened?" Damn Myrnin sounded really worried. "Yeah, our imprint broke. I said smiling up at Shane. "How the only way to break an imprint is if you imprint with another vampire. Damn Claire who hurt you," he sounded really pissed.

"Michael imprinted with me to ensure my safty more than you could," I said as I turned to face Eve, who had a frown on her face.

"Myrnin, I have to go, you'll be okay." I then huge up and walked over to Eve and to my surprise Shane let me.

"Eve are you okay," I said pulling her into a hug, but she was really stiff. "Claire it's my blood, something's wrong and now Michael is imprinted with you." She started to cry so I I held her longer, she finally relaxed and hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry Eve, I didn't think that it would work," Michael said behind us. "I just need sometime, I'm going for a walk," she said.

"At least let Shane go with you, please, I don't want you out there alone," Michael looked at her with a pleading look. "Fine, let's go Shane," she grabbed his hand and they walked out the door. The minute the door shut, I felt a walk behind me and Michael was in front of me staring at my shirt.

"Michael what are you doing," I tried to move but he is very strong. He grabbed my waist with one hand and started to unbutton my shirt, I started to protest but I just stopped myself as he slipped my shirt off, then he kissed me, and for some reason it just felt right. But then I tought abot Eve and then Shane but we countinued kissing as Michael pulled his shirt off. Running his hand up my back, unclasping my bra.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I knew this was wrong, but he had his hand on my back unclasping my bra, and then it slide to the floor. We were still kissing passionately as he stopped to move down to kissing my neck. I knew right now that I was strong enough to push him off, but something about this just felt right. I didn't want to stop. We were suddenly moving vampire fast and the next thing I felt behind me was a bed, we were in Michael's room! He started unbuttoning his pants and slide them off then he moved to mine and slide them off. I didn't protest as he slipped both our underwear off, suddenly I was on top vampire fast. Oh my, I just realized that we were having sex, I got close to sleeping with Shane but we never did, and now I was sleeping with my best friend's fiancé… We both moaned at the same time, and then we heard a car door close and we both got up moving vampire speed. Crap, my bra and shirt was down stairs, I raced down stairs and put them on when I door open, I made it to the couch.

'Hey, where's Michael?" Eve asked as she sat down next to me on the couch. "Um, I think he is upstairs in his room, after you left he raced upstairs." Eve got up and walked over to Shane and said, "You and Claire will have the living room to yourselves night and tomorrow night," she walked over to the stairs and I heard a door open and Michael saying, "Honey your home," and then I heard a kiss.

"Hey, what'd you do when I was gone," Shane asked as he sat down next to me on the couch setting his hand on my thigh. "Missing you," I said getting closer to his mouth. I then kissed him, passionately and he moved my back down to the couch and I heard a moan escape his mouth, as he unbuttoned my shirts top button. He whispered in my ear, "Claire I love you, and I want you." Damn what in the world am I doing? "Shane I want you too, I love you so much." He started to kiss me as he unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and I slide his off. I heard moaning coming for upstairs, so I let Shane explore me, both of our pants were off. He grabbed my waist and pulled me off the couch and walked us up to my room, he shut the door behind us and sat us both down on the bed. I pulled him closer to me as we both leaned back on the bed; I let a moan escape my mouth as the bed started moving, Michael was good, but Shane was better… I love Shane; I only have lust for Michael. We were both moaning as I heard Michael walking down the stairs, '_Oh so early that they are done sleeping together.'_

I rolled over so I was on top of Shane, we were both breathing hard, as I rolled over on my back with Shane next to me, he said, "Wow that was good, I think I just feel even move in love with you." He came down and kissed me again! Damn, Shane was a great kisser; he traveled down to my neck. I whispered into his ear, "Shane I love you," I brought him up to mouth and kissed him. He grabbed me and put his arms around me and we just lay there… Breathing hard still, he looked down at me and said the 5 words that I never thought that he would say, "Claire, will you marry me?" He moved one hard and reached over in his pocket on the ground and pulled out a diamond ring that was so beautiful… I started to cry; he took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger.

"Oh, Shane I love you and yes I will marry you," I kissed him and I moved down to his crest and he just held me there. I started to drift off; Shane was already asleep with me in his arms… I thought to myself, '_What am I doing? I love Shane, and I will marry him, but… No Michael is engaged to Eve and they love each other. Shane and I love each other too!' _ I fell asleep in his arms, thinking about our future together and how much we love each other and how to break that imprint with Michael. Shane will never know what Michael and I did, Never!


	5. Chapter 5

Michaels POV 

When Eve got phone, we celebrated her being pregnant and everything... We stopped when I heard Claire and Shane together in her room, luckily Eve couldn't hear it... I put my boxers on and my robe and started walking out my room to go to the kitchen to get my 'special drink,' as Eve calls it. I heard a lot of moans coming from Claire's room. I frowned and started down the stairs. The moaning stopped, I heard them exchange I love you and crap, then my blood really started boiling when he asked her to marry him... My head started rushing when Claire said yes. What Claire and I did was amazing, and I do love her, like a best friend, a sister. It felt right when it should've felt wrong. Eve and Shane can never know, Never!

I snuck up to my room, after drinking, where Eve lays perfectly asleep, I laid back down next to her and closed my eyes thinking, '_I love Eve. I do, I'm happy that she is pregnant... I love her, not Claire. Somethings wrong.' _

__I woke up, finding that Eve wasn't next to me... Then I heard the shower running and Shane's video game going and Claire moving around in her room. For some reason, I got up and walked over to her door... I heard her moving around and I opened her door to find her in her bra and underwear, both lacy black. I just stared as lust boiled up to my head.

"Holy crap Michael when did you get here," she slide her pants on and grabbed the shirt on her bed, but I stopped her. I was in front of her holding her wrist and saw that ring that Shane gave her, remembering that she is engaged now, but that didn't stop me from grabbing her and kissing her. Damn, I want her so bad. I forced myself to stop. I put her shirt on her, she didn't say a word. I could feel the heat coming off her body. Oh no, I see her body as hot.

"Claire, something's wrong with our imprint," I said rubbing her arms, I just didn't want to stop touching her. "Michael I know because for some reason I want you and by the looks of it, you want me." She pulled away and walked past me, I heard her running down the stairs and Shane saying, "Your dressed and good morning," as I heard him pull her into a kiss. "Good morning to you too." I couldn't help but feel jealous bad she welcomed him with love... '_No Michael you love Eve.'_

I quickly got dressed, I heard Eve getting dressed as I walked past her door heading down the stairs to get breakfast. I walked into the living room, saw Claire next to Shane on the couch, she looked over at me and said, "Good morning Michael."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shane's POV

I woke up, happier than ever. I was marrying the girl that I love. I got up out of the bed and put my clothes on… Last night was amazing, we never did it before and I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Claire had chosen me of all people. I looked at her one more time and slipped out the door to see Eve walking to the shower. "Good morning Eve. Is Michael up yet," I asked her. I needed to talk to him, now, or soon. "No, Michael is still asleep. He's in his room if you wanna wake him up." She opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her. I heard the water start and I walked down the stairs to play my new game. I grabbed the controller and sat down. I heard Claire moving around in her room and then she suddenly stopped and I heard Michael say, "Something's wrong….." I couldn't hear the rest.

Claire came bouncing down the stairs, damn she is so hot, and she is all mine. "Your dressed and good morning," I said pulled her into a kiss. "Good morning to you too," she grabbed my hand and sat next to me on the couch.

Michael came down the stairs and looked over at us, kind of giving us a stare. Claire looked at him and said with a smile, "Good morning Michael." The way she said kind of got under my skin; he smiled and walked to the kitchen, most likely to get his morning blood, since he now has fangs.

I looked over at Claire and whispered in her ear, "Are we going to tell them now or tomorrow," she leaned into to kiss me and softly said to me, "Let's wait for Eve to come down and then we'll tell them. I love you so much Shane," I pulled away and pulled her closer to my chest. "I love you too," then Eve ran down the stairs. "Hey guys," she said as she sat down in Michael's chair next to his guitar.

"Okay, Michael get your fanged ass out here," I yelled in the direction to the kitchen. "Fuck you man," Michael said as he flipped me off. "We have some news. Claire and I'd like to say that we are now engaged. "I looked over at Claire but she was looking at Michael. Eve ran over and said, "Congrats, and let me see that ring," she grabbed Claire's hand and they started jumping up and down. I looked over at Michael; he had a frown on his face. "Claire, up stairs now," Eve grabbed her hand and she dragged Claire up stairs.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked Michael. He frowned and said, "Yes, I'm good. Just take care of her, or I'll kill you," he smiled. "If I hurt her, I give you permission to kill me," I returned his smile.

Claire's POV

"Eve, I love you but I'd like to spend time with Shane today, and you need to spend time with Michael." We have been locked in my room for 3 years, I got up and walked over to the door, "We'll go shopping tomorrow." I promised her. I walked out the door and ran right into Michael. "Hey, Claire congratulations on getting in engaged," I looked into his blue eyes and said, "Thanks that means a lot." I love Michael as like a brother, but my whole body was screaming at me to kiss him. I wanted to, not caring who sees, but Eve walked up and said, "You better not be flirting with my fiancé, you have your own." She gave me a smile and kissed Michael.

"I wasn't. Just heading down to Shane and bumped into Michael." I returned her smile and gave her a quick hug and said, "Love you." I walked over to the stairs and saw Shane in the living room. I looked over and said, "You look so hot," I walked over and kissed him. "I could kiss you forever." I looked into his eyes and he said, "It's a good thing that we have a lifetime to do everything." He grabbed a hold of my waist and pushed me against the wall. Shane was gentle with me, but his kiss was hot and deep. He pulled away so just our lips were barely brushing against each other and said, "We will continue this tonight, my bedroom at 9ish? What do you say Mrs. Collins?" He pulled me into one more kiss and led us to the couch, put in a movie and said, "Let's relax right now, enjoy being together before you have to go to work tomorrow." He put in The Notebook and we just sat there and cuddled. _'I get to be with this man forever. I love you Shane. You're going to be heart broken when I tell Michael that I am going to tell you that I slept with Michael. Shane, I'm so sorry.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Claire's POV

"Wake up, we fell asleep and it's 8:15. Shane, wake up!" I screamed at Shane, we fell asleep cuddling on the couch watching _The Notebook_. "I'm up, I'm up…" Shane opened his eyes and looked into mine. "You are so cute when you sleep," Shane said, how would he know, he was asleep too.

"How did you know, were you not asleep too," I made a cute little face that Shane likes. "I was but I've watched you sleep before, I like watching you sleep. It's peaceful." He bent down and kissed me, long and slow, but gentle. I heard moving coming from upstairs, wondering when I should talk to Michael. "Shane, go clean your room, because I am not sleeping in there with that big mess on your bed and floor, so not romantic." I kissed him again as he said, "Fine, only because I love you." He lifted me up and put me in the chair; kissed me on the forehead and started to the stairs. Michael walked pasted him on the stairs, Shane said, "Man, watch my girl… You can have her until 9." Michael just nodded, "No problem because Eve is asleep."

Michael came down the rest of the stairs and sat on the couch. "Hey, Claire…" This was so awkward. "Hey, Michael, I have to tell you something," how could I say this. "Michael, I am going to tell Shane what happened between us, and then I am going to tell Amelie. Maybe she can help us break this. Shane and Eve deserve to know Michael; all we think about is wanting each other! That is not normal, at all. I never wanted Myrnin. Never…"

Michael looked around the room and after a couple of minutes he said, "Your right, but how do we tell them. It's this imprint, we don't really want each other, and our blood wants to be together." Michael was right, it was our blood. That is what was tying us together in a lustful way. It was taking everything in my body to not want to go over there and kiss him. "Okay, so I'll tell Shane when I go up and you'll tell Eve when she wakes up, then after them. We'll tell Amelie, and find a way to break the imprint, and keep our hands off each other." I looked at him; he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Okay, it's 8:59, you go up, break the news to Shane and I'll go break the news to Eve." We were both thinking that they understand. I can't lose Shane. I grabbed Michael's hand and said, "Michael, I can't lose Shane… I just can't, he is my everything… And I don't want him leaving me." Michael pulled me into a hug and said while stroking my hair, "He won't leave you, I promise. I won't let him." He let me go. "Thanks Michael." I walked pasted him and ran upstairs to face my doom.

I knocked on Shane's door and said, "Shane it's me, can I come in?" I wasn't ready for this, _'what if he dumps me, what if he hates me.'_ I couldn't handle that.

"Yeah, come on in." I opened the door to see that his room was clean and it smelled like vanilla. "You cleaned your room and made it smell good. I'm impressed." I walked over to the bed where Shane sat, I took his hand in mine and said, "I love you, remember that." I almost started to cry.

"I love you too, always will. No matter what, Claire what's the matter?" Shane was being so nice, it would be so much easier if he was being mean right now.

"Shane, I don't know how to say this, even if I can, you won't take it well… You will leave me and hate me and I can't handle that." I did start crying this time, Shane pulled me closer and said, "Claire nothing will break us up, I love you and I want to be with you forever, no matter what... Just tell me. Is it Myrnin? Did he do something to you, did you kiss him?" Shane was getting a little mad, which would be easiest.

"No, it's nothing to do with Myrnin. He's you know, Myrnin. It's nothing to do with Amelie or with Oliver or with anyone you think that it is with." I stopped crying but only a little.

"Claire, its fine, just tell me. I want to know so we can get out of this bump and move on." I wanted to tell him, so bad, but he'll hate Michael and he'll hate me. _'Claire, man up, just tell him. You guts will make it though, you always do.' _

"You promise you won't get pissed and hate me and, and…." He grabbed my face so that he was cupping it and said, "Claire, I love you so please tell me, I won't get mad at you. I promise."

"Okay, just remember that I love you. Always no matter what happens, I'll always be yours." I looked Shane in those beautiful eyes of his and started, "Shane, it involves Michael."

Shane's POV

_ 'Claire was never scared to tell me anything. She could tell me whatever she wanted, but here she is scared to tell me something and scared that she thinks it would make me hate her. I will always love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But she is scaring me and it hurts to see her hurt over something like this, but what is up?'_

I walked up and cupped her face, "Claire, I love you so please tell me, I won't get mad at you. I promise." She looked at me and said, "Okay, just remember that I love you. Always will no matter what happens, I'll always be yours." She looked me deep in the eyes and said, "Shane, it involves Michael."

_'It involves Michael. What the hell?'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michael's POV

I stood in front of Eve's door, for what seemed like forever. I was trying my hardest to not listen to Shane's and Claire's conversation. I knocked on the door, Eve didn't move. I opened the door and walked in and shut it behind me. _'How was I going to tell Eve this? She'll hate me and hate Claire. I can't have that.'_ Eve's eyes kind of fluttered open and saw me and said, "Michael what are you doing? I thought you were asleep."

She looks so peaceful; she is in her black tank top and her multicolored yoga pants and had no Goth makeup on. She looks like a normal teenage girl off the streets. "I couldn't sleep. Something's bothering me about that imprint." She sat up and patted the spot next to her. I walked over and sat down and started to say, "Claire and I…." Eve cut me off by saying, "Have a thing for each other, because of the imprint." She looked at me with a blank stare. _'How did she know?'_

"Michael, I know you too well, and I asked Myrnin, why you think he was freaking out. All he said was, 'that they will develop lust feeling for each other.' I get it, I do. But I didn't tell Shane." Eve always manages to surprise me and she always can tell you what you're going to say.

"Eve, I love you, you know that, but every time I see Claire. It's like I want to jump her bones. I don't know how to make it stop. Claire just went to tell Shane, and then we are going to tell Amelie and ask her about it. Claire is freaking out that Shane will hate her and I'm freaking out that you'll hate me when I tell you what happened?"

Eve stared at me, crossed her legs and took a really big, long, deep breath and looked down then back up. "Michael, you slept with her, didn't you," she pressed her hand down on her stomach and looked at me. There was so much hurt in her eyes that it broke my heart. "Eve, you have to understand. It wasn't us, you know that. I love you and Claire loves Shane." I reached out for her but she moved back over to the lime green wall and flinched at my sight.

"Michael, when I said that, the baby kicked. Michael its first kick ever and we were talking about you and Claire. That really hurt." She started to sniffle, she was going to cry, but she stopped herself. "Eve, do you want me to leave?" I asked her.

"No, Michael, please don't leave me. I want you here, with me and the baby. Just one question?" I was willing to answer anything for her, as long as she still wanted me. "Anything, Eve, anything."

"You used protection, right," she had a little gross face on. "Hell Eve, yes, we did. I'm not crazy." She smiled as I pulled her close to my chest and stroked her hair, waiting for Claire to come get us to talk to Amelie.

Claire's POV

Looking Shane in the eyes right now was just horrible. I hated it. He was going to kill Michael and hate me. "Claire look me in the eyes. I need you to tell me. It's killing me over here, Claire, please."

"I don't know how you're going to take it, but here it goes. Shane, the imprint is wrong," I started to cry but I continued talking, "There is so much in our feeling and bodies that isn't right in any way or form." _'This was killing me so much, but I have to continue.' _

"Michael and I have wrong feeling for each other, and we did a really big mistake." I looked up and saw him looking more hurt than ever. "Claire what are you saying to me?" He raised his voice, but just a little. "Shane, I can't say it." I stopped crying and sat down on the bed, Shane sat down next to me.

"Claire are you telling me something that I'll kill Michael for." He sounded so pissed that I couldn't bear to keep talking. I knew what was going to happen next. "You slept with him, didn't you?" He really raised his voice.

"Shane please understand, it wasn't us, it was the imprint. I would never do that to you, never. You know me, please understand," I was at the point of tears again.

Shane's POV

"You slept with him, didn't you?" I raised my voice. _'How could Claire do this to me, how?'_ Claire was everything to me, but this went straight to the heart, really bad.

"Shane please understand, it wasn't us, it was the imprint. I would never do that to you, never. You know me, please understand," I just didn't know how, all I knew was this, _'I'm going to kill Michael.'_

"Why Claire, why did you do this to me," I love her so bad, but I can't handle this. I just can't Michael, my best friend and Claire, my fiancé.

"Shane, you're everything to me, and more. I've always only wanted you, you know that, please don't do this to me," she was crying, I knew I should go over to her, but I didn't want to, it hurt to much. _'I can't believe I am going to do this, I just can't do it, but I have to.'_

"Claire, I can't handle this right now?" This hurt more than I thought it would. "Claire I need some time."

"Shane what are you saying," she was at the point of tears again. "Are you breaking up with me, please Shane don't do this, please." I can't handle to see her like this. What I'm going to say will hurt me more than her.

"Claire, it's over. I don't want to marry you, so take that ring off, we are over," she took it off and throw it at me, I grabbed it in the air, turned around and before I left the room, I said over my shoulder, "I hate you, Claire." I walked out and heard her break into tears. I walked away.

_'Michael, your dead,'_ I walked over to my room, opened the door, went to my closet, and grabbed a stake. I'm ending this pain, and giving it to Michael.

**P.S. Don't freak out just yet, okay? Everything will work out fine. Please just wait and find out what happens. I know some of you asked me to not break up Shane and Claire, but it had to happen so I can get my story just right? Just sit back and relax, please. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**I thought I'd make it interesting by adding Myrnin into the story? Just to give it a little twist! Hope you enjoy, please comment…. =)**

Myrnin's POV

Claire was suppose to start back up work today, where is she? Bob is acting up again, and he likes Claire. I like Claire too; I'm quite fond of her. She is always so nice to me, and has faith in almost all my craziness. She puts up with a lot from me, some days she even wants to kill. I better make sure that she is okay. I'll go to her window, she rarely ever expects me there.

I put my fanged bunny slippers on, see the only reason I got them is because Claire brought them up once. I ran out of my lab and made it to her back yard. Claire was crying, something's wrong, I walked closer and listened to her conversation and found out it was Shane that she was talking too…

"Claire, it's over. I don't want to marry you," _'when did she get engaged,' _"So take that ring off, we are over," he was being so harsh, no wonder she was crying. I heard her throw the ring and Shane grabbed it right out of the air. I heard him turn around and before he walked out, he said, "I hate you, Claire." He walked out and I heard her break into tears. _'I should comfort her.'_ So I knocked on the window, she looked over, got off the floor, walked over, and opened the window. I jumped in, she sat on the bed and said, "How much did you hear," she looked up at me, into my eyes. "Um, the ending. I'm so sorry Claire." I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, grabbed both her hands into mine.

"Claire, it's not your fault, it was that imprint, you know that." She looked up and said, "Shane hates me and we just got engaged like two days ago."

She started to cry, so I pulled her into my chest and rocked back and forth trying to calm her. She was so hurt and for once, I didn't know how to help her. What would make her stop hurting? She slowly stopped crying, and then she pulled away, which hurt my heart a little. "Myrnin you should go. If Shane busts in, and sees you, he'll kill both of us." She looked so scared and lonely. "Claire, I'm not going anywhere, no time soon. Let's go to the lab. Bob needs you."

She started to protest, but I already had her in my arms and out the window, and in four minutes in the lab. "Myrnin, this couldn't wait until, I don't know, tomorrow." I suddenly knew what to do and I'd regret it. I looked over at her; she was wearing a lacy white tank top that did her figure wonders and black yoga pants that came down just below her curves. Claire had always been hot, no hot isn't the right word, she was beautiful. What I'm going to do will change everything, but she needs a distraction.

"Claire, don't move," I raced right in front of her; she flinched, but just a little. "Myrnin, what…" She never got a chance to finish because my lips were already on hers. To my surprise, she was kissing back, her hands moved up to my neck as she laced both her hands together. I pushed her against a wall, being gentle with her, totally forgetting about Bob. I moved one of my hands down to her waist, playing with the end of her tank top, before slipping it off completely. She was wearing a black bra. "Claire you are so beautiful," I said before I continued kissing her. She moved her hand, unbuttoning my lab coat.

**Okay, I know it wasn't what a lot of you were expecting but one of my friends is a really big Myrnin fan and wants Claire and him together for a couple of chapter and I do take suggestions, so if you have any, don't be afraid to comment or PM me… Thanks… Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow? Help me, whose POV should the next chapter be in. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**I know a lot of you don't like the whole Myrnin and Claire thing, but don't worry; she doesn't sleep with Myrnin… So keep reading and see what does happen?**

Shane's POV

By the time it took me to walk down the hall to Eve's room (because I know that Michael is in there). I calmed myself down, a little. _'Damn how could I do that to Claire?'_ The ring in my pocket felt like it weighed a ton. Neither Michael, nor Claire deserved this. I couldn't get her tears out of my mind. I turned around, dropped the stake, and ran to Claire's room. I knocked, but no answer, _'Claire would at least say Go Away,'_ this so isn't like her. "Claire, let me in, please, I'm sorry," still no answer.

I turned around and barged into Eve's room, Michael was just holding her. "Man what?" My anger came rushing, but I need to find Claire. "Dude, don't start with me, you piss me off right now? Claire ran away, we need to find her, and only Michael can do that." As much as I hated to admit it, it was true, only Michael could find her. "Why did she even run away, that's not like Claire?" Eve sat up out of Michael's arms and grabbed her shoes, "but let's go find her."

Michael sat up and asked, "Why did she run off Shane? Eve's right that isn't like her at all," Michael gave me that death stare and I didn't feel like answering either one of them. "You should be talking. What's with you banging my girl?" Michael got off the bed, walked over to me, but I moved back, he said, "Shane I am deeply sorry. It wasn't me, man. But you have to tell me what you said."

"What I said to Claire is none of your business, but if you must know, I broke off our engagement and said I hate you." I looked at the ground; I couldn't bear to look Eve in the eyes. "You what? No wonder she ran off."

"Shane why would you do something like that, that was the one thing that she was scared to death that you'd do… I assured her that you would be fine, and understand the imprint, just like Eve does." Michael ran down the stairs to the car, Eve stopped dead in her tracks to turned around and said, "Shane you better has a really good explanation for Claire so she comes home when we find her." She started down the stairs and yelled over her shoulder, "Because Michael isn't getting her home, you are."

I ran after her, and into the car, Michael was driving, Eve next to him… I'm not sure if she is mad at me or at Michael, mostly it's me.

Eve's POV

I was mad at Michael, but I love him, and I am not letting him go, no matter what? I was pissed at Shane for the things he said to Claire. Michael said that he was feeling a strong pull to Myrnin's lab. Maybe she ran off to work… As long as she is home by tonight, then everything will be fine.

The baby was kicking more the closer we got to the lab. I love Michael and Claire, but what they did was completely unforgivable, but I live with them… I couldn't leave Michael, I mean, damn, I'm pregnant; I would never give this baby a life without a father, never.

"That's weird, isn't that Amelie's car, what is she doing here?" Shane and Michael were thinking the same thing, just by the look on their faces.

Amelie's POV

I was on my way to Myrnin's to ask him about the town's brain, Frank, Shane's dad in a jar. The front door was locked, so I kicked it open. I heard Claire down there. _'Wait, she doesn't work today.'_

I walked into the lab to see Myrnin and Claire kissing in the corner with both of their shirts off. _'Crap, that imprint is worse than I thought.'_

"Um, Claire, Myrnin, what's going on?" They both turned around, looking more than surprised, she is in so much trouble.

**Bear with me; I'm getting back to Claire and Shane… Hold on! Disclaimer I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shane's POV

_'Amelie is here. That's weird. I never liked her because she uses my Claire.' _I wonder why everything got so messed up in every way. I love Claire, I do. I just was so messed up, that wasn't her and Michael, and deep down I know that. Claire is my life and I mean damn I proposed to her. She was so happy.

"That's weird, isn't that Amelie's car, what is she doing here?" Eve asked right before I asked Michael, "Why is Amelie here?" He just kind of looked at us and said, "I don't know, it must be important." Michael slowly pulled up next to the limo and stopped the car. We all just sat there and looked at the lab entrance. I guess we should go in, but everything in my body was telling me to stay out here. "We should go in," Eve said, damn how she possibly say that.

"Yeah, let's go," Michael said as he got out of the car. _'I feel trouble coming on.'_

Claire's POV

"Amelie, this isn't what it looks like; I mean it is, but it isn't." I can't believe that I was making out with Myrnin, about to go… I can't even go there. Then I remembered that my shirt was off, I quickly grabbed it and pulled it on as she looked around. Myrnin was looking down, ashamed. I was ashamed, how could I cheat on Shane with Myrnin and Michael. Damn, I am such a whore; I would never do this, what's wrong with me? I love Shane more than anything. "Amelie, I need your help."

"You looked fine with Myrnin's help before I came in." She looked at Myrnin than shook her head in disappointment. "Myrnin how could you? She is dating Shane and loves him and you have Victoria, or have your forgotten she was in a tomb awaiting to be woken up." Wait, one minute, who's Victoria, and why have I never heard of her.

"I forgot that Victoria and I am an item. I'm sorry Amelie, you know that I love her, but Claire is here and alive and you have to admit that she is really hot and tempting." Myrnin loves this Victoria, but he's saying that I'm hot and tempting. Okay?

"Can someone tell me who's Victoria?" They both looked up at me, like I totally forgot you were here. "Oh, she's my real sister and Myrnin's love, they are mates. She locked in a tomb because she was about to die with that vampire curse and we couldn't have that. We just don't have the guts to wake her up. You'd like her, she looks like you." Great, so I'm like rebound for Myrnin, but isn't that what he is to me.

"SO you used me," I yelled at Myrnin. He looked over and suddenly he was by my side, grabbing my hand and saying, "Victoria is my mate and I love her, but you're here and I love you, but not as much as Victoria, she's my wife. But Claire, you are beautiful and there is slim chance that Victoria can be woken, and Shane dumped you, remember?" I should pull away from his hand, but apart of me loves him too.

"Wait, when did you and Shane break up?" Amelie asked looking down at our tangled hands. Ummm, what do I tell her? "He broke up with me after he found out that I slept with Michael. He took the engagement ring and said he hated me. I cried my eyes out and Myrnin showed up and then I almost slept with him." She looked super shocked. I don't know why? She never liked Shane, in fact she hates him.

"Claire, wait you slept with Michael," just like on command Michael, Eve and Shane walked in. I pulled away from Myrnin and stood up. "Shane, what are you doing here?" He looked at me, and walked over and said, "I could ask you the same question." And then he sat down.

"Yay, we slept together, is that bad?" She looked at Michael and shook her head, "You imprinted with each other, didn't you?" Michael slowly nodded his head and looked at Myrnin, and growled. "You smell like my Claire, why? Why is her scent all over her?" Michael yelled and raced in front of Myrnin grabbing him by the throat. I mean, Michael is beating up Myrnin because we made out, wait, did he say his Claire.

"Michael, what are you doing," Eve screamed grabbing his forearm, trying to pull him off. "He smells of her Eve, he touched her, it's all over, I feel it." Amelie was suddenly there and pushed Michael across the room, Myrnin bent down and chocked. "Michael control your urges, and yes I walked in on them making out, big deal." I looked over at Shane and he had hurt all over his face, maybe he does still care. Well any feelings her had for me, is definitely gone now. "Wait, you let him touch you." Shane said as he got up and walked over to Myrnin and punched him right in the face.

"Good job man, he can't touch our girl." Michael was up and smiling at what just happened. Amelie walked over and placed her hand on both of the boy's shoulders. "Calm down, both of you, we seriously need to talk about this. Young imprint isn't good, in fact it's forbidden. You and Claire's feeling will grow until it is impossible to stay apart. When you guys look at each other all you'll want to do is jump each other bones. Your whole body will think its right and do it. By all ready sleeping together you have already deepened the imprint. Shane, this is emotional. Its physical, they can't help it, it's no reason to break our Claire's heart." She looked at me and said, "What do you want to do with Michael right now? Look at him and tell me." I looked at Shane and then at Michael. I want to jump and him and kiss him all over.

"I want to sleep with him, everything in my body is telling me to walk over there and kiss him and I want too." I looked down at the ground, ashamed at myself and that Shane has to hear this.

"Then do it, if Michael feels the same," she looked over at him and he nodded. She moved her hand and said, "Do it, I need to see how much lust there is." I walked over to Michael, he picked me up and sat me on the counter, my face was straight with his, I pulled him in and we kissed, slowly at first than more passion came in the kiss, we both totally forgot about Myrnin, Amelie, Shane and Eve were in the room watching us, but all my body felt was Michael's. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist and he pulled me in closer. Damn, a girl could get use to this.

"Ummm, we are still here." Eve said, sounding totally mad, Michael pulled away and sat me on the ground. "Amelie what do you say," Shane said, refusing to make eye contact with me. It hurt my heart.

"Well, the imprint is deep, so what I say until we figure a cure. Don't let them be apart, let them make out and sleep together, there is no point in trying to get them to be apart." Amelie looked at us and then at Myrnin and walked out the door. Everyone was to surprised to say anything. It was Shane who broke the silence by saying, "Okay, well Michael and Claire get to be together. Eve and I just lost our fiancés, so I guess all I can say is, Claire I'm sorry and when this imprint is broken, I'm gonna marry you, whether you like it or not." That shocked I, Shane still want to be with me, after all this, "I'm fine with that," Michael walked over and stood behind me; put his hands on my waist and said, "Shane loves you, but I want you. What do you say we all go home?" Eve nodded and touched her tummy and walked out the lab door to the car.

"Let's go, this place gives me the creeps." Shane said, I looked over at Myrnin and said, "Victoria will come back to you. You won't be alone forever," then Michael and I walked out.

"Who's Victoria?" Michael asked as he opened the car door for me, "It's a long story," I replied back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michael's POV

The look on Eve's face on the way home broke my heart in less than a second. _'She's pregnant, she won't leave you.' _But then again, I couldn't be sure. She could leave me, she could get up right now and demand to be let out and walk away with our child. I can't have that. _'But dude you have Claire now, you should be happy.' _But I'm not. Claire reached over and grabbed my hand, trying to calm me. It wasn't working and not to mention, she's promised to Shane. When we first got to the car, he gave her the 2 carrot ring back and she placed it right back on her left hand. It looks like it belongs.

"Michael, man, step on it. I want to get home and play my X-Box." I made a face in the mirror, making sure Shane saw and said, "We go my pace, chill it bro." I squeezed Claire's hand, but just a little, she looked up and smiled.

I was going 60 MPH, over the Morganville speed limit, and I'm not going to get pulled over just so Shane can play X-Box. Then Shane sighed when we saw the house, the big white Glass house. It's been in my family forever. It was last my great-granddad's house, Sam Glass. I miss him; everyone in this town misses him.

"Look there is the house, Shane," Shane just sighed again and didn't even look up at me. I don't want to push it, so I'll leave it alone? Claire just continued looking out the window, still hand and hand with me. Eve hadn't said one word all the way home. I love Eve, I do, but this imprint tells me Claire. I wish there was a way to break this imprint, but there's a part of me that doesn't want it broken. _'Damn it Michael, pull yourself together.' _I slowly pulled up in front of the house, and stopped by Eve's van!

"Thank God," Eve stated as she opened the door and walked up the front steps. Then into the house, Shane just sat back and looked at the open door. He slowly inched to the door, Claire and I just stayed. Shane finally got out and walked up to the steps and closed the door. "Looks like it's just us," I said turning to face Claire. She just nodded.

"Claire is everything okay?" I asked concerned. She looked over at me and said, "Everything's fine, why? Well… I guess, we just really hurt Eve and Shane." She looked me in the eyes and then I said, "Claire, they will be fine. They get it, Amelie explained it to them, and they got it, nothing to worry about." She just nodded and then looked up and out the window. I really wish she would look at me.

"Claire, look at me," it took her a minute but she finally lifted her head up and looked at me. "Claire you and I are right? You know that, Eve and Shane are hurt, but once the imprint is broken, everything will be normal." Suddenly hurt speeded all over her face, "Is that what you want, is the imprint to be broken? You don't want to be with me." Claire looked so hurt and I don't know what to say, so I just grabbed her face and kissed her, she kissed back. I pulled her in and put my hands around her waist. She moaned lightly into my mouth and I returned it by pulling her on my lap, I had her pressed against the steering wheel and she was messing with my button down shirt, I slowly started to explore her legs and around her thighs. She moaned again as I pressed my hand against her. She slowly broke our kissing off and said, "Let's continue this up stairs, it kind of hurts my back." I nodded and opened the door for both of us.

Shane's POV

Finally seeing the house was a relief, I couldn't be in this car any longer with Michael and Claire, all lovey dovey. I just can't, when e finally saw it, I sighed. I blocked out whatever Michael said, I didn't want to hear it, and I just couldn't. When we pulled up next to Eve's car, Eve quickly got out and up to the house. I took my time, but finally got out and walked up to the house, closed the door behind me.

"Eve, where are you?" I asked, it was like she disappeared. I looked up and didn't see her. "I'm at the window, where are you?" I called out that I was walking to the window.

"Look there, they are making out in the car. If Michael and I ever make out in there again, it will never be the same." I looked out the window and saw that they were making out, it hurt. "Yeah, they are. Let's stop watching, it will only hurt us." She looked away and closed the window. She walked up to me and kissed me. Eve was kissing me, and I was kissing back. What are we doing? She broke away and said nothing, she just kissed me again, and then we heard, "What are you doing?" Claire and Michael where standing in the door way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Me: Umm, okay it's been awhile since I talked to you guys like this? So, I wanted to say that I'm adding some characters to the story, ones I made up?**

**Claire: One of them is my best friend? Me: I made her up! Claire: She's still my best friend…**

**Shane: I like this story, it's interesting? Can I have a brother? Me: Shane, I'm not making you a brother! Shane: Why? Eve: Because it's not how it works? Where's Michael? I'm mad at him.**

**Me: Okay, everyone on track, gee! Well I added 2 characters in this chapter, so enjoy? And also disclaimer, I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does!**

**Michael: I'm late, are we starting the story now? Me: Sit down and listen!**

Eve's POV

Well, I got up and kissed Shane, hoping that Michael will find us. The pain I feel, also being pregnant, I just want to make him feel it too. So I kissed Shane, I am kissing Shane. Surprisingly, he is kissing me back. I pulled away, looked at him and pulled him down to kiss him again? I heard, "What are you going?" Claire and Michael were right behind us in the doorway?

"Eve kissed me, but surprisingly I don't regret it?" Shane just smiled and sat down on the couch. Michael looked stunned, but also relieved. Maybe this is the end of us! I don't want it to be, but maybe it is! Claire just looked angered, I don't know why; she gets to bang my fiancé. AT least she could let me kiss hers.

"Michael, dude, it was nothing really? I love Claire, but right now, Eve and I are kind of alone. You know, we aren't really getting any from you guys." Shane said as he started up his X-Box. Michael just nodded and whispered something in Claire's ear. Which made me feel jealous of her?

"Fine, I'll go study?" Claire said, she turned around, gave Michael a quick kiss and walked upstairs to her room. No surprise that Michael would most likely join her later. Michael, right now, just came and sat next to Shane and picked up the other controller. The next thing I knew was that they were playing that stupid zombie game. _'Say something, you need to talk about this.' _

"Michael, Shane, stop this game right now, we need to talk," they both just looked at me. A minute later they paused the game and Shane said, "What do you want to talk about?" He sat his controller down as Michael did.

"Well, about Claire and Michael," I said sitting down in the chair next to Michael's guitar. They exchanged a look and finally Michael said, "There is nothing to talk about, Claire and I will no longer fight our attraction with each other until the imprint is broken." Shane just silently nodded his head. "Well, I don't like the fact that she gets to sleep with you and I don't, and I'm pregnant with your child."

"Eve, you know I love you, I do. But what my body feels for Claire right now is epic, and it's basically just lust. You have to believe me," the sad thing is that I did. "Michael, what I'm mad about is that, this is my fault. I pushed you and Claire into this; I made her promise for the baby and I made you do it for my blood. It's my fault that you and Claire are now extremely attracted to each other." I started to cry, but in less than a second Michael had his arms around me comforting me.

"I think you guys should be together tonight. Like away from the house and away from Claire. So you can have some alone time together. Maybe talk and bond, you know as a family." Shane said in between my sobs. _'You know Eve that it is a good idea, just tell Michael that. Claire would understand.'_

"Michael, I think we should do it. I mean, we need alone time, as a family." I stopped crying and pulled away, but just a little. "Eve, if that's what you want, then we'll do it. I'd do anything for you, and you know that." I just nodded and looked at Shane. I needed to apologize for that kiss.

"Shane, I'm sorry. I was out of line with jealous and self blame so much that I just kissed you, hoping that maybe it'd make Michael jealous. I'm sorry; I swear I won't do it again." He just looked at me and after like 2 minutes of silence he said, "It's okay, you know I should apologize. I kissed you back." He just slightly smiled, got up and walked over to us and crouched down. "Eve, Michael, you guys belong together. Forever and always, and you guys know it." Just then the door bell rings. Claire comes running the stairs yelling, "I'LL GET IT."

Shane, Michael, and I got up and walked to the door to see Claire hugging the crap out of a blond girl. She finally stopped and turned to us and said, "Guys this is my friend from high school, her name is Kelsey Luck." Kelsey just smiled and laughed and corrected Claire, "Best friend." Then laughed and pulled Claire into another hug. I looked at Shane and Michael and could tell that they were thinking the same thing as me, _'Who the hell is this.'_

Claire's POV

Michael told me to go upstairs and do my homework, promising to come up later. So I ran up the stairs and into my room, just in time, because my phone rang. "Hello." I said into my phone.

"Claire, is that you," I should know this voice, who is it?

"Ummmm, Kelsey is that you?" I asked, Kelsey was my best friend in high school. "Well, yes. And please tell me that you live in Morganville, at the Glass House."

"Yay, why?" Damn, if Kelsey was in Morganville, we could have some fun. "Because I'm outside your house, come down and get me." She hung up, just as the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs yelling, "I'LL GET IT." I opened the door and there stood Kelsey. I grabbed her and gave her a big hug, when I let go, Eve, Michael, and Shane were standing behind us.

"Guys this is my friend from high school, her name is Kelsey Luck." Kelsey just smiled and laughed and corrected me, "Best friend." Then laughed and pulled me into another hug. God, it's good to have her back. When I let go, Eve, Michael and Shane had this look like, who the hell is that and why are they touching Claire. I just laughed along with Kelsey.

"Sorry, your friends seem a little freaked out by me," Kelsey laughed and smiled at them. "Yeah, guys, she is cool, my friend forever." I pulled her into the house and said, "This is home."

She looked around, looking a little nervous. I couldn't help but wondering why she was here? "Ummmm, Kels, I know this is totally rude, but what are you doing here?" She just looked back and forth between Michael and me. "I came with Tate Grant, we need your help." OMG, Tate is here, I should totally introduce him to Myrnin.

"What do you need help with," if both Kelsey and Tate were here than something must be wrong.

"KyleRae needs our help. She was kidnapped by Sierra Frankly." She looked down, oh great KyleRae was kidnapped by Sierra, the horrible bitch mean girl.

"Who's KyleRae?" Eve asked Kelsey, but I answered, "Her name is KyleRae Tonkin." _'And she's my sister, adopted.'_ But I didn't say the last part.

**Me: Okay, I told you I would add characters… Claire: You gave me a sister, a best friend, and a friend that should meet Myrnin, you rock. Eve: Kelsey sounds pretty cool? Shane: This will only be a good story, if I can get with someone else in the story… Michael: Cool it, maybe she'll let you get with this KyleRae girl! Me: Be quiet all of you. Okay, well I should have another chapter posted 1/4/13, tomorrow. So bear with me… Eve: Come back tomorrow! =)**

**P.S. Disclaimer I do not on Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Me: Sorry, yesterday I wrote it on my mom's phone and when I was done, the phone deleted it. Eve: I was there it sucked. Shane: I know, we had some pretty good times, but now we redo. Michael: Sorry to interrupt, but can we start the story. Me: Yay, let's start!**

Claire's POV

"KyleRae Tonkin, is there anymore you should tell us Claire because I'm kind of freaking out," Eve said. Kelsey just stood there, finally she looked at Eve, Michael, and Shane and then walked away into the living us standing in the doorway. "It's hard to explain okay, I can't get into it, I just can't." I walked away into the living room to see Kelsey just sitting on the couch looking around. Eve, Shane, and Michael just followed. Eve walked over and sat in the chair that hold Michael's guitar.

"Claire, did you fill them in, because Tate said it's life or death, and we need to get going. So are you going to tell them or do you want to?" Kelsey said looking up and finally meeting my eyes. _'You know if Tate and Kelsey are here, something is seriously wrong. You have to tell them, no matter how much it effects their feeling for me.' _

"Fine, I'll tell them." I looked at them, and started, "Tate Grant is a mad scientist that knows to much for his own good. He is human, but he knows things and gets things that no human should know. He has always been like that, he is kind of like a Myrnin, but human. Kelsey Luck is another super natual creature, she is a werewolf. She turned five years ago, when we meet. KyleRae Tonkin is a werewolf also, but she is alpha, and has been a wolf for ten years, longer than anyone in there pack. Sierra Frankly is a mega bitch from high school that wants to be a werewolf, but KyleRae refuses to turn her. Sierra has always been someone who wants something, and gets it. She was furious when KyleRae refused to give her what she wanted." I stopped for a minute letting them process that before going on.

"Tell them the rest," Kelsey said. So I continued, "Everything in our high school was different then normal. To get in you need to be super natural. Sierra had the power to see natural disasters, but she lost them when she almost died. Sh enow practices witch craft. Kelsey turned wolf to get in, Tate was something different than any human. KyleRae was alpha wolf, she was head of the school next to the principle. I had the power to give people pain with a thought, I always had an iPod in. I lost it when Sierra stabbed me." Shane looked at me as if he didn't know me. It hurt like hell to see your fiancé look at you as if he never knew you.

"Continue Claire, there is much more." Kelsey said playing on her iPhone, probably texting Tate. I continued as if I never left off, "Well, that covers the basics but not everything." Eve crounched her forehead and said, "Wait, there is more than that." I just nodded my head and and continued, "That school was everything you needed to stay away from, it tried to turn you evil. KyleRae could block it with her wolf power and Kelsey could too. I always had my iPod in so I blocked the call out. Tate never heard it, but Sierra was drawn to it like a moth is drawn to fire. She couldn't help herself, she needed it. There was one other person that didin't fall for the spell, her name was Phoebe Todd, she is a witch, a powerful one." Michael grabbed Eve's hand, trying to comfort her. I took a deep breath and asked Kelsey, "Is there anything that I missed?"

"Yay, with Sierra having KyleRae, she could preform a ritual that can take the wolf out of her and it would kill KyleRae, but she doesn't care. We have to get her back, at whatever costs." Eve just looked stunned, "Great, this is exactly what we need. Claire is imprinted with Michael. One of Claire's old friend, who happens to be a werewolf who can kill my fiancé, drops by saying that we need to help her pack leader because she was kidnapped by a mega bitch who is human that practices witch craft. How can she even kidnap a werewolf?" Eve said.

"If you have a leather glove and run it through salt, and put it over our mouth, we are paralyzed and can't turn into a wolf. It also hurts like hell and sends us into darkness." Kelsey said. Shane walked over to me and said in a whisper, "Claire please tell me this is all a prank to get our minds out of this imprint." Shane was almost on the base of tears. "Shane I wish it was, but this is all real." He looked so hurt. He turned away from me, looked at Kelsey and said, "Where do we start?" Kelsey smiled. "We need to get Tate," she looked like she totally forgot something, "Damn, he needs a lab." I thought of the perfect place, "I can get him one, I just have to ask my boss Myrnin." Kelsey smiled and said, "Your a lifesaver." Michael looked disappointed in me and said, "Great we have to go to the seriously messed up boss." I just looked at him with disappointment.

**Eve: That was so much to handle. I thought I would explode. Me: Nope and that isn't even in the end of this chapter. Shane: Really? Who's head do we get to be in now. Michael: Some different, like Kelsey or KyleRae. Me: That can be arranged Michael, good idea! Michael: Yep, so let's finish this chapter. Eve: Yay... Me: Lets!**

KyleRae's POV

I am hanging out with Crystal Grant, Tate Grant's aunt. We are at this coffee shop called, _Fa La Famous_, it is a great place for coffee. We are talking about my boyfriend, Shay Mikaelson, and her husband, Tony Grant. "Shay is so distant this week, he barely talks so me, and he won't come over to my place to talk. Ever since he decided to go to, _Evernight High,_" I said, he has been very distant and no talking as much as he use to. "Tony use to be like that, but after he proposed he was somewhat better." She was just trying to help because I can't go to Claire's and my mother, Helena Danvers. I wish Claire was here, she could help. Crystal's great, but not the same as my sister. I kept my last name when I was adopted, just to see if one day I could find my real mom and dad.

"Yay, maybe he will, but I have a feeling he won't." Crystal just looked at me, and said, "Maybe he has a surprise for you. You never know." Just like a timer my phone beeped. _'Crap it is from Sierra Frankly, why that bitch texting me.' _I read it in my head as Crystal went back to drinking her coffee and looking around. It read, 'KR, Phliip n I were walkin n saw ur car bein towed. Might wanna cum get it.' I sighed and told Crystal I had to run, she sighed and said, "Okay, whatever." I walked out, turned onto _Main_ because taht is wer emy car was parked, my black Volvo was still sitting there with no tow truck even in sight. I cursed under my breathe then I felt a leather glove go over my mouth and I couldn't fight, I was paralyzed. Right before I went into darkness, I felt a hand go under my breasts and I was being dragged away. I suddenlt slipped into darkness, unable to fight this.

_It was like a dream in the darkness. I've only been in the darkness once before. You can't feel anything. It horrible, I can't turn or fight, I'm totally useless, and as long as they keep that glove on my mouth, I'll stay here. Reliving my worst nightmare, and here it starts. _

_ "KyleRae you are being adopted by lovely parents that will love you," when I was three by grandma, Barb Lugging, dropped me off at social services because my mom and dad didn't want me anymore. "Why?" I asked my social worker, Nina Petrova. She sat down next to me and said, "Because you need to be in a home where the parents love you. Your mother and father just don't get how special you are, and what you'll become. You are strong, you'll make it though this, and the parents have a daughter who is 3 too. Her name is Claire Danvers. Les and Helena Danvers are their names." Nina smiled. "I have an important question to ask you, do you want to change your last name to Danvers or do you want to keep Tonkin?" She asked me, I thought about it and if I change my name, I'll never have apart of my other family. "I'll keep my last name Tonkin," I thought she'd tell me that I would have to change, but she said, "That is fine, KyleRae they are here." _

_ I walked out with Nina and saw Les and Helena, they looked okay. "Hi, KyleRae. I'm Helena and this is Les, and this is Claire, she will be your sister. We are your new parents." Nina gave Helena the paper work and said, "She decided to keep her last name Tonkin and not change. Are you okay with that?" Nina gave them a small smile. Helena nodded and said, "Of course she can keep her last name." Les grabbed my hand and said, "Come on let's get to the car." _

_ Right before we left, I gave Nina a hug and said, "I'll always remember what you said." and smiled, then I walked out with Helena, Les, and Claire. I turned around before getting in the car and said goodbye to my old life. _

Suddenly the darkness left and I felt myself tied to a chair with salt ropes on my hands and ancles, keeping me from changing to wolf. I looked around and saw SIerra and Phillp in front of me. "Good morning sleepy head. I thought you'd never wake up." Sierra said with a sarcastic voice. "What do you want?" I asked weakly, I was so weak from the darkness.

"Well, I'm going to get what I want. Your wolf since you won't turn me. But before I start the ritual Phillip and I are going to torture you." Sierra laughed an dgrabbed something off the table. I saw it, a silver knife. If she stabs me, I'll go into darkness again. "Sierra, I'll turn you. Just let me go." She turn and said, "You had your chance and you said no, now I'll get it a different way." She turned to face me and said, "But I have something to do right now, so Night Night." She stabbed me and I slipped into darkness again.

**Eve: I hope she is okay. Michael: Me too. Man, Sierra is a bitch. Me: Calm down, you guys are going to try and get her. Shane: She is right. We are going to get her. Michael: Can I do the disclaimer? Me: Sure... Claire: Yeah, it's my turn! Me: You can do it next time. Claire: *Crosses her arms* Fine! Michael: We do NOT own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does... Eve: Damn, straight! Me: I'll try to have another chapter posted in a couple of hours? Claire: Good, I want to know what happens next?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Eve: Gee, we are writing fast. Me: You aren't writing? Eve: I'm in the story. Me: Me too! Claire: We all are, gee, could you guys be bigger babies? Michael: Come the writer is cute! Shane: Can you tell who you are in the story? Me: Nope, sorry, you'll find out at the end! Eve: Well, let's finish this! Me: Okay, here's chapter 15...**

KyleRae's POV

_This time was different in the darkness, a song was playing. Understanding By: Evanescence. This song hits my heart, bad. _

_"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."_

_(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)_

_The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

_"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."_

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away_

_Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone_

"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"God, please don't hate me"  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."

_ Right when the song ended, I was crying! I was a monster, God does hate me, because I'm not normal. I'm a freak and I'm about to die. Then the words Nina said popped into my mind, 'Just don't get how special you are, and what you'll become. You are strong, you'll make it though this.' I have to believe that, I'll make it! I have to, right? I'm strong, but the darkness is stronger. I have this, my head hurts and I'm still crying. Damn it, KyleRae pull it together. You have to! _

_ I heard this voice in the background of the darkness, 'You'll never make it, Sierra will kill you and take over your pack, be alpha. Steal your boyfriend, Shay. Not to mention, kill that bitch of your sister Claire an dyour whole family. Take over the world, be powerful. And there is nothing you can do about it.' The voice went away, it's right? But Claire an dmy family, I have to save them. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled out of the darkness._

"Wake up, bitch. You have been asleep for like 3 hours. I just pulled out the knife now!" Sierra said, she just doesn't know when to give up, does she? Just play along. "Yay, you happen to put me in the darkness." I said sarcastically. She slapped in with salt all over her hand. It burned, my check felt like it was on fire. I didn't scream, I wouldn't give her that pleasure. "Where's Phillip, he isn't here right now?" I said trying not to crying, my check hurt bad, but it was slowly healing, not as fast if salt wasn't all around.

"He's out getting your boyfriend. You know _Evernight High _turned him evil. I'll just love it." She smiled and walked over to the table and grabbed something. She lifted it up, it was a shot with salt filled in it. "This will hurt, you know it will. Salt in you vains, running to your heart. That would have to hurt, and your wolf side won't beable to stop it." She walked over to me, crouched down and felt my wrist, shoved the needle in and enjected it. This time I screamed.

Tate's POV

This town is just weird, vampires are all over. We talked to the fonder, Amelie, and she said she'd tell evryone that they can't hurt us. But personally I don't believe her. I'm a good judge of character. See I am human, but I'm like not. Some of the things I do, other humans can't do. My phone beeped and it read from Kelsey, _'Claire is tellin them everything right now! We'll b on our way l8r.' _Great, everyone is coming. I hoped it'd be just Claire, but no her new best friend, Eve Rosser, friend, Michael Glass, and Boyfriend, Shane Collins.

I am walking around this town, I meet a few people. I meet a girl named Monica, she didn't give me a last name, and this boy named, Tuto Heff. What a weird name? I texted Kelsey back, _'K, just hurry this town gives me the .'_

She instantlly texted back, _'K, we r done. On our way!' _I don't know, we need to save KyleRae, we need to. Sierra would take over, and kill us all! I hate thinging like this, I just can't afford to think like that. **'Me: Sorry, but I just watched The Hunger Games.' **You know? I see Kelsey's car pull up behind me, she rolls down the window and says, "Get in, we are going to a lab." So I hopped in the back to see Claire sitting there, her hair grew out louder and she was skinner. She was cute, she was always cute, but she is just a friend, always.

"Hey, Claire. Where we going?" I asked her. She looked at me and said, "To my bosses lab, you'll like him. He's a mad scientist too!" She smiled.

Claire's POV

We got in Kelsey's car, a blue convertable, and drove off to were Tate is. Shane, Eve, and I sat in the back. Michael sat in the front with Kels. She turned up the radio, my favorite song by Taylor Swift came on, _'Stay Stay Stay.'_ I said, "Turn It up." So she did and it started playing in the car.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my phone across the room at you  
I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed  
This morning I said we should talk about it  
Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet  
And said okay let's talk_  
_And I said..._

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_  
_You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay_

_Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me_  
_But you carry my groceries and now i'm always laughing_  
_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to_

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_  
_You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

_You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams_  
_I just like hanging out with you all the time_  
_All those times that you didn't leave it's been occuring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life_

_Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time_  
_No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad_  
_So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

_Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time_  
_You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_  
_You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay_

It reminded me of Shane, I love him. I wish I didn't have to torture him like this, with Michael. Remember I'm kind of imprinted with him. We slowly pulled up in front of Myrnin's lab. Kelsey said, "Here we are. At Claire's crazy bosses." Kelsey unlocked the doors and got out.

**Me: Did I make this long or what? Eve: You sure did... Michael: Wait what happened? I was watching The Hunger Games. Shane: Dude, were you crying? Michael: Poor Rue died. Me: Okay, that is sad! Claire: I do love that movie, I loved Rue... Katniss was pretty cool too! Shane: I liked this chapter... Me: I'll try to continue writing but my mom is getting impaient with me on the computer, so talk to you later. Claire: Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Me: Here is chapter 16**.** We are going to be in Shay's, Amelie's, and KyleRae's head. Eve: Are we going see Claire, Michael, Kelsey, Shane, and me in this chapter? Me: No, not this chapter. Michael: Cool, I have some ideas to show you. Shane: Yep, they are great, aren't they Claire? Claire: Don't talk to me. Eve: Claire is mad at Shane right now, because he is an ass. Me: Yay, disclaimer I don't own the Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does! Eve: I wanted to say that. Shane: Get over it, let's start the story...**

Shay's POV

I love KyleRae, but she is being so hard this past week. Trying to tell me that _Evernight High _turns you evil, which it doesn't. I would know. The last time I remember her being normal was my last night at home, 2 weeks ago. When we slept together for the first time.

_**Flashback: 2 weeks ago in Shay's house**_

_I invited KyleRae over, to surprise her with my news that I'm going to the same school with her this year. There was a knock on the door, I opened it, to see my girlfriend standing there looking so hot in that black tank top and white jeans. It fitted her figure great. "Hey, am I to early," she said with a little smile. She was to cute, I pulled her in; kissed her with passion. I closed the door without breaking the kiss. I pulled away so that our foreheads were touching. _

_ "I'll take that as I'm not early," she said breathing hard. I just smiled and said, "You can never be to early with me." She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back with force, lifting her off the ground so she was in my arms. She laced her fingers behind my neck and continued kissing me. She dropped her purse so it shattered to the ground, I started up the stairs, heading to my bedroom. Maybe tonight was the night. I walked over to my door and opened it. I walked in, continuing to kiss KyleRae. I shut the door; I sat us both down on the bed, I laid her door, I was hovering above her. She pulled away and said, "Are we really doing this?" I nodded and pulled her closer to my body._

_ We continued to make out for 18 minutes than I pulled her tank top, relieving her purple lacy bra. She grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it above my head. I ran up hand up her side stopping at the side of her breast. I brought my hand up, cupping her boob. She moaned in my mouth, I returned it as she unzipped my pants. I pulled them off and headed to her pants, "Are you ready," I asked her, pulling her pants off, so we were both in our underware and she was in her bra. "Yep, I want you, all of you. Now." I pulled her closer, pulling the covers around us._

_ We continued making out half naked for 5 minutes. I ran my hand up her back, finding the back of her bra. I unclipped it and pulled it off. Seeing her breasts for the first time was amazing. I said, "Your so beautiful." She smiled and pulled me back down to her. I played with the end of her purple panties. She moaned and said, "Take them off already." So I did, I pulled them off, slipped my boxers off at the same time. Our privites were near each other, getting me hot. _

_ I slid my hand down, running my hand down her clit. She moaned while tilting her head back. I rubbed faster, feeling her get wet. She was fired up. I asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this now?" She moaned again and said, "Yes, do it." _

_ She closed her eyes. I grabbed my penis and angled her to I could enter. "KyleRae look at me." I said, she still kept her eyes closed. "Look at me," she opened her eyes. I entered and she screamed, I pumped in and out, she yelled and moaned. I did too. This felt to good, I made sure I hit her G-Spot. She moaned, "GO...faster..." I did. We both moaned in union. After 19 minutes of doing that, I rolled over so I was lying next to her. We were both breathing very hard. _

_ "Nothing could ruin this," she smiled and put her head on my chest. I strocked her hair. I'm in love with this girl. I love her. I never want to let her go. She sighed. I said tilting her chin up so she was looking at me. "I love you," I said, she looked so stunned. We just looked in each other eyes. I really needed her to say something back. "I said I..." She cut me off, "I know what you said, I love you too." She smiled and kissed me gentlely. "That was good," she said. I nodded and said, "I have some good news, I'm coming to Evernight High, to be with you." She pulled away, she looked disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_ "When were you planning to tell me? When you showed up or when you play on leaving me? Why do you have to ruin this for me." She got up and grabbed her clothes. I sat up, confused. She doesn't want me to go, why? "What did I do wrong, " I asked as she pulled her underware on and hooked her bra. "I can't believe I just slept with you." She started crying as she put her tank top on. "Rae, please tell why you are so upset?" I got up and put my underware on. I walked over to her as she slipped her pants on. _

_ "I don't want you to change. That school changes you. I just can't lose you. I just can't." I tried to pull her in for a hug, but she pulled away. Really pulled away, she was stronger than me. That is so weird, I never see her working out. Her body is just great. "Please don't push me away." I said begging her to stay. "I already am, don't you see that. I can never get close to someone. I love you, I do, but I can never really be with you. I tried, damn, I slept with you." She started crying again, but fastly stopped. _

_ "I don't want you to go to Evernight High, please don't." She begged. I should have told her, okay I won't go, but instead I said, "I'm going." She took a deep breath, than walked away. I heard the door shut. I looked out the window, saw her black Volvo pulling out of the yard. She was running away from me. _

_**End Flashback**_

I have to stop thinging about that memory. I have to, I just have to. I walked into _Fa La Famous. _I saw Phillip Light sitting in the corner, maybe he knows where KyleRae is? I walked over and said, "Hey, Phil, you know where KyleRae is," he just looked at me and smiled. "Yay, I know where she is. Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to know where my girlfriend is," I said getting mad, damn how much I wanted to punch him right now. He smiled and said, "Didn't you two break up?" I really had the urge to yell at him for thinking that. "Hell no, just tell me where she is." I yelled. "She is with Sierra, you happy now?" I nodded. "Take me to her, now!" I said, he nodded and we walked to his yellow R8, the only other person in this town who owned an R8 was Crystal Grant, he started it and we drove off to with shelter who no one owns anymore. "Why is she here?" I asked as we pulled up in front. He stopped the car and said, "Because Sierra is going to kill her to get the wolf out of her. Sound good, but right now we are messing around with her." He smiled and got out. I was furious, how dare they? He walked up to the door, opened it and gestured me to go in. I did, I saw KyleRae tied to a chair with salt around both her wrists and ancles, then it clicked. What Phillip said and why she hates salt and can't even touch it, she is a werewolf.

Sierra pushed a needle into her wrist, the needle was filled with salt. She pushed it all in, KyleRae, the girl I love, screamed, then she passed out. Sierra got up, smiled and said, "Shay, it is about time you join us. Your going to help us kell your girlfriend." I was in shock.

Amelie's POV 

Victoria was under Myrnin's lab. I walked down there. Myrnin may not want to wake her, but maybe she needs to be awake. I don't know, I just need to see my sister, and not to mention, she is the only one who knows how to break imprints. Her tomb was gold and silver. Keeping her stuck in their, with a stake sticking out of her heart. She looked so peaceful. I took a deep breath and sighed. She had a ring on her left hand, on her marriage finger, that was gold with a deep blue crystal in the middle, her wedding ring. Myrnin took his off when we entombed her. We just couldn't let her die.

Oliver hated the idea, but he was match for both Myrnin and me. Oliver hates her because she choose Myrnin over him. I remember the last time I spoke with her, before she went crazy, when she was here.

_**Flashback 109 years ago**_

_Victoria was being unreasonable. "No, I refuse to let you kill father. He turned us, he may not like us anymore but he was there for my wedding." I laughed the only reason he was there was to kill Myrnin. "You know the only reason he was there was to kill your husband." I nodded then sighed. "But Myrnin is still alive, and father apoligized." Yay, because you were there. I hated arguing with her, but she needed to see right. Even Myrnin agrees, Bishop needs to die. _

_ "Victoria, please listen," Myrnin walked in, closing the door behind him. Victoria sighed and said, "Myrnin if you love me, you'll agree with me." Myrnin sighed, sat down next to me. He looked at Victoria. I looked at him. Victoria looked at me. We would never continue like this. "Victoria, don't use that card. You know that Myrnin loves you." She sighed and turned around. Myrnin got up adn was in front off her in less then a second. "Honey, please. He tried to kill me. He'd kill you too if it was that easy." He took her head in between his hands and planted a small kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too, so please don't make me agree to this. Let me talk to father. Please." Myrnin just nodded and said, "If you can't talk since into him by friday then we take action and you'll agree." She nodded and turned to face me._

_ "I'm sorry Amelie. I love you, but I love father too. And I know deep down you love father also. So don't pretend you don't. I need time to think sister. I will be in my chambers." She bowed and nodded then exited. Myrnin sighed. "Why did you do that?" _

_ He looked at me, "Because if she doesn't you can make her." Wow! He thought ahead. I nodded. He exited, the next day Victoria woke up crazy, this the curse. _

_**Flashback End**_

I love her, she needs to be here. I walked over to her, looked at her peaceful face. I put my hand over the wooden stake, and pulled it out of her heart. Waiting for her to awake.

KyleRae's POV

I screamed after a minute I slipped in to darkness.

_ This time it was different, I dreamed about me turning into a wolf, 10 years ago. I am 19, so I was turned at 9. It's weird watching this._

_ "You are KyleRae, right?" This girl with light brown hair asked me. I just nodded, I was scared. So scared to what she could do with me. We were in the woods so no one would hear me scream. "Good, I'm Cassie Black. I'm a werewolf, and my job is to turn you. I know this comes by as a surprise but you need to be turned now, so you can become alpha one day." Shs smiled. I didn't know what to say. _

_ "It's okay to be shocked, It will be hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it soon after you change." I couldn't think. It was to much, this girl is crazy. I said, "NO your lying. I'm sorry but you have the wrong person." I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and said, "Don't make me do this the hard way kid, I don't want to hurt you, anymore then I half to." She wasn't smiling anymore, she was frowning, like she was sad. _

_ "I guess I'll listen. But just for a minute. I need to get home to my parents." She laughed at me and stated, "But they aren't really your parents are they?" I shrugged my shoulders, I hadn't talked about being adopted in years. "I guess, I was adopted." Sh esmiles again and sat on the ground. I sat down next to her. "Your special and will do great things. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. I'm sorry. You are going to be so great as a wolf. Don;t let anyone take your power away from you. Never!" She grabbed my wrist and bit down, it hurt. But I didn't scream like I should have. She pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Forgive you for what? She reached over and snapped my neck. I was dead. _

_ Everything went dark, there was no memory. Just me standing feeling my neck pain from seeing that. I only saw Cassie once again after that. She taught me everything about being a wolf, then she disappeared. I never saw her again. _

_ I felt my inner wolf fighting the salt, trying to get it out of my stystem. It was working, my inner wolf was winning. Suddenly I felt a pull to the real world, my eyes opened._

I saw Sierra talking to someone, but I couldn't hear what they sounding like. They were behind me. The salt messed up my vision. I suddenly could hear again. It was Shay talking, he was here. I felt hope creeping up to my head, but it stopped in my throat. _'He isn't here to save you. He is here to kill you.' _The little voice inside my head said.

"Fine..." Shay screamed. Damn he was here to kill me. Phillip, Sierra, and Shay came into view. Shay looked like he had been crying. I took a deep breath and said, "Was that the best you got Sierra? My inner wold fought it off pretty easy." I smiled then laughed.

"Look who's laughing. Next time I'll put in more salt." She shrugged. I wanted the darkness, it was better there, than seeing Shay stand there and do nothing to help me. "You know, you'll never win. I'm stronger than you." She just laughed, "Your not very strong when i do this," she pressed her hand against my heart, I screamed. It hurt like hell.

"Yeah, if your stronger then why are your screaming when salt touches you. Your weak, and you know it. Now your boyfriend get to watch you die." She removed her hand and I continued to scream. I couldn't take it. I stopped and she laughed. She walked up to Shay and said, "Prove that your with us. Rub salt all over your hand and plave your hand on her heart, burn her." Shay looked shocked, but then he nodded. He put his hand in a bucket of salt; pulled it out, walked over to me. He then placed his hand on my heart, I screamed, then started crying because my botfriend was doing this to me. He pushed down harder. I felt blood dripping. I screamed louder, Sierra just laughed. He pulled away and looked at his hand then at my shirt, there was blood all over.

I looked down, my white tank top was covered in blood. I looked up at Shay, he continued to look at his hand in shock. Sierra grabs a knife on the table and says, "That must have hurt." She plunged the silver knife in my side and I screamed then slipped into darkeness.

**Claire: Wow, that was so sad, why did Shay do that? Me: I don't know, he was told to, and that school did change him. Michael: He was so evil, Blood, even Sierra didn't drawn blood. Shane: I would never treat my girl like that? Me: Okay, we'll talk later! You know it is 11pm at night... Claire: Goodnight? Michael: Night!Eve: Night Night! Shane: Goodnight! Me: Talk to you later?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Me: I decided to write this one without the guys. We shall be in Victoria's, Shay's, and Myrnin's head. Because Victoria is about to wake up and Shay is in on killing his girlfriend and Myrnin is about to meet Victoria again with Claire in the same room... Duh duh duh...**

Victoria's POV

_I was killed, or entombed, June 16th, 1903. Myrnin and Amelie entombed me, to save me, I guess. Myrnin's last words to me were, 'I love you, forever. I am truly sorry.' Then he stabbed me in the heart with a wooden stake. Amelie's last words to me were, 'I will miss you sister. I shall see you soon.' I didn't get what they meant until Myrnin stabbed me. My own husband, my lover, and my protector. Amelie, my own flesh and blood, sister was in this killing plan for me. I hated it, but I have had 109 years to rethink it. I don't hate them, I love them. In their own way, they saved me. _

_ I have been waiting to have this stake pulled out of my heart. On the date of May 7th, 2012, Amelie finally pulled it out. The only way I know the date is because I've been counting the days. I decided not to wake up really fast. I'm giving my body time to catch up. Amelie is just standing there, I feel her presince. _

"Sister please wake up, we need you." I heard Amelie say. I wanted to torture her, just a little, because she deserved it. I felt her hand touch my hand, I pulled it away. She flinched a little. I opened my eyes, I smiled and got up out of the tomb. She just looked at me, "You need clothes to match this time." I tilted my head to the right. I smiled and laughed. "You know what is funny. Is that I have been in a tomb for 109 years. Waiting to be free, you could have freed me 3 years ago. I will never forgive you for that." I sighed and saw the clothes in the corner. "Are those mine?" I asked pointing to the clothes in the corner. Amelie nodded.

I walked over and pulled them out. They were a dark purple tank top and a leather black skirt. This clothes would make me look like a prositute. "So the girls in the 21st centery dress like prositutes then?" I asked looking at them. Amelie kind of smiled and walked over. "Well, you see, I got those out of the nearest store. They will make you blend." I thought about it then nodded. "Okay, I'll where them. Turn around so I may change." She turned around. I placed my hand behind my back, unzipped my dress and it flowed to the ground. I was naked. I pulled the deep purple tank top over my head, my breasts filled it out. I grabbed the leather skirt, unzipped the side and slipped it over legs, when I had it on my waist, I zipped the side up and grabbed the high hills out of the bottom of the bag. I slipped them on.

"So how do I look," I asked Amelie. She turned around and looked up and down my outfit. She nodded and said, "You look hot, for being 609." I smiled. You know I may be old, but she is right. I am hot. "That's funny." I laughed. I looked around and said, "So why did you really wake me up?" I smiled and sat down in the throw chair. I crossed my legs and paiently waited for an anwser.

"Well, I have a problem with a human and a young vampire imprint." I sat up in shock. "Amelie, that is forbidden. How could you let that happen?" I screamed. She looked down and said, "I didn't know that they did that, they did in the safe of their home." She yelled back. I stood up and walked over to her, "I'll help you. But I have to meet the people first." She smiled and said, "Good because they are upstairs with Myrnin." My face lit up, my Myrnin was up stairs.

"Let's go," I grabbed her hand but she stopped and said, "There is a werewolf up there, so be careful." She said, I nodded.

Shay's POV

I looked at KyleRae, I didn't know where she was in her head. If she slipped into a nightmare or a dream. I wanted to ask more about werewolves, but Sierra was getting impaient with this person named, Cassie Black. So I decided to ask Phillip.

"So, Phillip, how do you become a werewolf?" I needed to know. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, you have to have a wolf bite you, and then they have to kill you. When you wake up, your a werewolf. Just like that." He smiled and added, "So your girlfriend died before." He laughed, I didn't.

"How is Sierra going to turn into a werewolf?" He smiled and said in an evil voice, "Well since she has been practicing witch craft, there is a spell that can take a wolf's spirit out and transfer it to another person, but the orginal wolf dies." My heart felt like it was breaking. Sierra was going to kill KyleRae. She was going to kill my girlfriend. I just turned away looking at KyleRae, and the silver knife hanging out of her side. I just couldn't stand to sit here and think like this. Damn, how can I sit here and watch my girlfriend, the girl I love, suffer? How?

"Ummm, why does she want KyleRae's spirit?" I asked, I have to get as much info as I can before Sierra comes back. "Well, KR is alpha of her pack. It would make Sierra strong, really strong. She would get her power back and be an alpha wolf. It is the perfevt plan, we just need this Cassie to agree to be Sierra's holder, so she doesn't die in the middle." He shrugged. I smiled, there was no way he was going to go though with this all the way, or was he?

"Well, Cassie won't help us. She says it would be to hard for her. Ugh..." She stomped to KyleRae, pulled the knife out and then slapped her. KyleRae woke up. She looked at Sierra. "I won't give up my wolf, never." Sierra laughed and said, "Shay has a surprise for you." She waved at me and I walked over. "He is going to pulish this silver knife with salt, then pulnge it in your heart."

I walked over and polished it with silver, and walked over to my girlfriend. I just stood there holding the knife. She looked at me and said, "You going to do or what, because I just want it to be over with. Come on Shay put that knife in my heart. Do it? I want you too! Come on, stab your girlfriend." She shock her head, and I sighed. "Just do it," Sierra yelled behind me. I inched to I was close to KyleRae's face. I said, "I love you, and I'm so sorry." I sighed again and gripped the knife harder. "Well I don't love you anymore, you literally burned my heart. Just do, literally stab my heart." So I did, I plunged the knife in her heart. She screamed and then her head dropped. She was in dream land.

"Great now, when she wakes up. You will stab her stomach with a salt knife." Sierra laughed so hard and grabebd Phillip and kissed him. It made me wish I was kissing KyleRae.

Myrnin's POV

I couldn't believe what I did with Claire? I do have Victoria. I heard a car outside my lab and heard Claire's voice, then Eve's, Michael's and Shane's voices, then this other girl and boys voice. "You know, this lab might work." I heard that other boy say. I heard the lab door open, Claire and everyone else walked in. "Myrnin don't get mad, but I need to borrow your lab. For my friend here, Tate Grant." She waved to the brown haired boy. "We need your help." Claire smiled and Michael growled. The blond haired girl looked at him and said, "Calm it vampire, or I'll bite you."

"Werewolf?" I waved to the blond girl. Eve anwsered, "Her name is Kelsey Luck and yes she is a werewolf." I laughed, great werewolves in Morganville now?

I heard moving at the door. Amelie walked in and said, "Don't be mad." Then behind her a girl, in a deep purple tank top without a bra, a leather skirt, adn high heels. Her hair was long and brown, wavey. She had deep dark blue eyes, it was Victoria.

"Hi Myrnin, it is so good to see you after 109 years! Husband, you have nothing to say?" Victoria smiled and laughed at me. She looked around the room and smiled again.

"Victoria, what are you doing alive?" I asked her, but I was looking at Amelie. Amelie was looking at the ground. She smiled, "Amelie told me you needed help to break an imprint. I am the only one that can do it. You should know that?" Victoria smiled.

"Wait, you can break imprints? How?" Eve asked her. Victoria smiled and said, "Okay, this is how you break an dimprint..."

**Me: I know cliffhanger! I'm sorry. But hey I'll post a new chapter tomorrow! With the other guys here with me? So disclaimer I do NOT own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does! Yay! We shall see what happens tomrrow, duh duh duh!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Eve: You totally wrote a chapter without us last night. Me: Sorry, why don't we just start this chapter? Michael: Yay! Shane and Claire: Yay!**

KyleRae's POV

_The daekness is different everytime. This time is my first time meeting Shay Mikelson. I instantly fell for him. I just couldn't bare to watch this memory. _

_ I was standing outside of Wal-Mart waiting my mother. Someone rushed by and bumped me in the shoulder, "Excuse me, you totally just ran into me." I called out to the person who ran into me. He turned around, he was so cute. He has light brown hair, blue eyes, and a great body. He just stood there and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I should have you are so beautiful." That just made me blush. I smiled. "You know, your not bad looking yourself." I scarcastically said. "Really! My name is Shay Mikelson." He held out his hand. I took it and said, "My name is KyleRae Tonkin. It's nice to meet you."_

_ He smiled and I pulled my hand away. "What school do you go to?" He asked me. "Ummm, I go to Evernight High, on the left side of town." He nodded and said, "I go to Cherry School, on the right side of town." I laughed, and smiled._

_ I heard a car honk behind me, it was mom. I said, "That's my mom. I have to go." I turned but he grabbed my hand and said, "I'd like to see you again, if that is okay with you?" I nodded and told him to meet me at Fa La Famous on tuesday at 1pm. He nodded and said, "I can't wait." He released my hand and walked away. I was taken away by his charm. _

_ I hopped in the car, my mom said, "Who was that?" She smiled as she started to pull of the Wal-Mart parking lot. I just smiled and said, "He was no one. But I am meeting him tuesday at Fa La Famous." She just laughed as we left to our house. _

_ The memory suddenly stopped, but I relized that I was crying my eyes out. In the darkness where Shay stabbed me, was bleeding. My wolf was trying to fight it, but it was silver and salt. I salt knife won't send me in to the darkness. It will burn the inside of me, I will be awake for the whole thing. It was going to hurt. I knew that, I don't know why Shay even bothered to say I love you and taht he was sorry. If he was sorry, he wouldn't do this to me. Deep down he knows that. I just wish he would relize it. _

My head shoot up, I was breathing hard. Sierra and Phillip were making out. Shay had pulled the knife out of my heart, but in his other hand, he had a salt knife. I swallowed and fought back the tears. I so badly wanted my mom and dad. I just wanted someone to save me, when she made me weak enough, I would just give myself over to end the pain. "Why are you doing this," I whispered to Shay. I crouched down so only I could hear him. "I was looking for you when Phil said Sierra had you. I didn't know why. It didn't click until I saw you, your a werewolf. I'm listening to them because they can kill me in less than a second. I know you don't believe me, but I love you." I saw tears wanting to come out of his eyes.

"I love you too, so try to get ahold of Kels, she can help." I begged him. Sierra walked over and said, "Now here comes the fun." Shay looked at me and nodded. He walked up to me, I nodded; he plunged the salt knife in my heart, I screamed at the top of my lungs and felt my heart literally breaking.

Eve's POV

I never imagined Myrnin one to have a wife, and that pretty. Her name is Victoria, she is Amelie's real sister and Myrnin's wife. She looks like Claire. We all stood there in shock, until she brought up the imprint. "Wait, you can break imprints? How?" I asked her. Victoria smiled and said, "Okay, this is how you break an imprint." We all waited as she looked over at Claire then at Michael. "This will be a challenge, they have already made love, twice if I'm right?" Claire quickly jumped in, "Once, we have only had sex once." Victoria smiled. "But you smell of two." Victoria's eyes quickly ran over to Shane, she pointed and said, "Boyfriend." Claire nodded, but I said, "They are engaged, as are Michael and I." She smiled.

"It may be a challenge, but it can be done. I see the vampire break could work or the human break. Your choose." She smiled and sat down next to Myrnin grabbing his hand. He smiled and relaxed.

"Okay, well can you tell us, what they are?" Shane asked looking at their intrangled hands. Victoria nodded. "The vampire break is where both imprinted people sleep with a vampire that means little to them. The human way is where both people make love once again, to connect their souls, then we shatter the bond between them. It is really painful. I'd do the vampire way, if I where you guys." I shook my head, no way in hell where they sleeping with another vampire or each other. No way.

"No way, we aren't doing those." I said grabbing Michael's hand. She laughed and said, "There is one other way, but I don't think Shane will like it." Claire's head perked up and said, "What is it, is it better?" Victoria looked at Myrnin, she said, quitely, "No that isn't an opinion." She laughed, "Fine, I won't turn Claire into a vampire. See that woul dbreak the imprint too." Everyone shook their head.

Michael whispered in my ear, "We have a lot to talk about with Claire and Shane, so calm down. Everything is okay." I smiled and quickly kissed him, relizing that Claire had his other hand. I was kissing me and holding her hand. "Eve, it is okay." He pulled away. He pulled away from me, and our baby.

Victoria's POV

Telling them this brought back a horrible memory, when Myrnin and I broke our imprint, when he was still human.

_***Flashback***_

_It was cold outside for Myrnin, but not for me. He shivered, I said, "Are you okay, you don't look okay." He smiled and nodded. I hated when he did that. He wasn't okay and he knew it. This imprint needs to be broken. _

_ Amelie was going to help me after I killed him. God, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I did. "Myrnin, I love you, and that is why I am truely sorry." He laughed and said, "I love you too, why are you sorry honey?" I couldn't help but smile. He knows I'm a vampire, but he has never really seen my fangs an dred eyes. I turned full vampire, he screamed. It hurt my heart to hear him scream like that._

_ "It will only hurt a minute," I lunged at him, caught him by the neck, and bit down, hard. After 4 minutes, he stopped screaming, he was dead. In 5 hours he will be a vampire, and our imprint will be broken, we can really love._

_***Flashback ends***_

**Eve: That is it, really? How sad, kind of. Shane: Why does his wife have to look like Claire, why? Me: Because that is how I have Victoria looking, gee! Michael: Disclaimer we don't own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does. We own KyleRae, Victoria, Kelsey, Tate, Sierra, Phillip, Crystal, Tony, adn Shay! Me: Talk to you later...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tate's POV

Everything in my life changed the minute the teachers discovered that I was beyond smart for my own good. I was reading giant books at the age of 2. I could do Algebra and get everything right by 3. No one knew why I was like this. I was in high school by 7, finish all four years by the time I was 8 and a half. I finished eight years in college in 2. I was done with school and college by the age of 11. I was different and I mean who has their doctors' degree by 11. Who does? Do you know anyone who does?

My parents found this school for special kids, sort of like me, but not. This school was called _Evernight High. _Little did I know that this school was full of super natural creatures, like werewolves, vampires, witches, and superhuman kids? I meet Kelsey Luck my first day. I meet KyleRae Tonkin my second day.

_**Flashback to his first day**_

_ I was so nervous to start this new school, for special kids. I'm 14 right now. There is so many kids here, but here I am at the front gate trying to force myself to go in. I just couldn't. There was this girl walking towards me, she has blond wavy hair, perfect blue eyes, and she was pretty cute. She was running now, really fast, really fast. _

_ Suddenly she was in front of me, "Hi, my name is Kelsey Luck. I am here to show you around. Welcome to Evernight High." She smiled at me, and then she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the gate. I smiled, she got me to leave the gate, I thought I would never leave that spot. _

_ "So you know what this school is, right?" She suddenly stopped smiling and stared at me with all seriousness, I finally said, "Yay, a place for special kids, like me." She shook her head and said, "Nope, this school is full of vampires, werewolves, witches, and super humans, like you." She had to me playing me, she just had to. "I'm a werewolf, in a pack. You probably don't believe me, but it's true. I know you are like, she is crazy, but I can prove it." _

_ She closed her eyes and suddenly in a flash of smoke, there was a wolf at my feet. Kelsey was gone; she is a freaking wolf. I was shaking my head, not believing my eyes. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, she was standing in front of me, just normal Kelsey. "I saw how freaked you were, so I changed back." I nodded and sat down on the nearest bench. _

_ "So the whole school is like this," she nodded and I took a deep breath. She swallowed and looked deep into my eyes. "Everyone in this school is different, there is 7 members in my pack." She said smiling. "So you like alpha or something?" I ask questionally. She must be, just look at her, she screams leader. She shook her head and said, "No, KyleRae Tonkin is alpha, I'm second in command. We have Justena Angel, Vivian Blue, Jacob Red, Travis Tonkin, and Cleo Harpe. Travis is like KyleRae's boyfriend, but they have the same last name, and they say they are 'just friends,' if you know what I mean." She smiled, a lot of names to remember. _

_ "You'll meet them all tomorrow. Today, I get to take you to your apartment." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me up three flight of stairs. My room number was 67A. "So here you are. I'll meet you here tomorrow at 6am, to meet everyone. Bye." She smiled then turned and walked away._

_**Flashback over**_

I remember that first week there at _Evernight High _so good, that it isn't even funny. I shook my head. I just needed to stop thinking, but then I finished my memory.

_**Flashback again =)**_

_I woke at 5:45am. I got up and changed, brushed my teeth, and walked out my door. Kelsey was already outside my door. She smiled, "Breakfest is ready downstairs." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Breakfest at 6am, are you all crazy?" She nodded. We walked down to the breakfest room. She walked us over to this 8 chaired table. There was 4 girls siting there and two boys. Kelsey took her set and told me to sit down next to her. _

_ This girl was sitting accross from me, just staring with the devil eye. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and she was pretty cute. She had her hair down, with a gold star on a chain hanging from her neck. I smiled at her, she leaned up in her chair and said, "You must be Tate Grant, super smart human? I'm KyleRae Tonkin, the pack leader." She smiled when she said the last part, about her being leader. _

_ Kelsey said, "Let me introduce you to everyone, it is the first day of school and everything. So this is Vivian Blue and Justena Angel, they are like twins." I looked over at them, Vivian looked native, she had brown hair, and was wearinga sweet shirt so I couldn't see anymore. Justena was tiny, she had dirty blond hair that was curly and really cute eyes. I smiled at them. They smiled back. "This is Jacob Red, he is on the football team." I looked over, he had brown hair that come down to his forehead, his brown eyes matched the rest of his body. I smiled and again he returned it. "This is Travis Tonkin, he is quarterback of the football team and KyleRae's boyfriend." Travis quickly said, "I'm not her boyfriend, I would not go out with the devil." KyleRae smiled, she had a cute smile, it brought her eyes out. "I'm not that bad, Trav." She moved over and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled and sat all the way back in his chair, putting his arm around the back of KyleRae's chair. _

_ "So with the devil as Trav calls her, she is alpha and head cheerleader. The most popular girl in school, just watch out for Sierra Frankly, she wants KyleRae's crown." KyleRae's face looked angered, as she said, "She never will, one day she is going to pay for what she did to Justena on her first day. You aren't mean to one of my pack members and get away with it." She smiled. _

_**Flashback over again =)**_

I saw KyleRae being the problem, not Sierra. But as I spent more time with her, Sierra was the one that was a bitch. Everyone hated her, but some were scared of her. I was scared at her at first, but than I saw KyleRae and Sierra got in a fight, I wasn't scared anymore. By the way, KyleRae won. I guess this school does change people. Just not people in that pack. I could see that Kelsey hated being second, I wasn't sure if Kelsey wanted to be alpha of if she wanted to be free for the pack respect. The pack bond that everyone in that pack is connected to. I guess I'll find out later.

Jacob's POV

It's the second week in school and KyleRae, Sierra, Kelsey, Tate, and Phillip were all still a noshow. Travis was going out of his mind when KyleRae wasn't here the first day of school, he is a wreck. Trav and I share an apartment, so I should know. KyleRae is like his girlfriend, but what really got them in a fight was that when KyleRae said that she was seeing someone outside of _Evernight High. _Travis was so pissed, and I got to see that whole thing.

_**Flashback**_

_ KyleRae knocked on the door, asked to see Travis. "Hey, Jake. Is Trav home?" I nodded and she walked in. She was wearing a black lacy tanktop and white skinny jeans with black leather boots over them, coming up to her knee. She had Travis's black leather coat on. I gestered to his room, she walked over and knocked, "Trav open the door, its me." Travis opened the door and said, "Where have you been all day, you know that we have movie night every tuesday and you've been cancelling for the last three weeks, and your never here on thursdays either. What the hell is up?" He pulled her for a hug, she hugged back. They were so cute together. _

_ "Travis, I have to tell you something." She pulled away and sat down on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to her. She looked like she had tears in her eyes. "I have been seeing someone outside of Evernight, I see him on tuesdays and thursdays." I saw Travis's face fill with anger. He thought that they had something. He got up and paced. "Damn you. What the fuck? Am I not good enough for you or what, honey." He shook his head, I saw a tear run down her cheek. _

_ "Trav its not that and you know that. I really like you, but we cant be together. It just wouldn't work. You are not what I want. I like Shay, he is nice and he is cute..." Travis cut her off, "No, KyleRae, that just isn't good enough and you know it. What more do I have to do to make you see that I love you, little devil, I love you. I have never wanted you like this, but last year when we got lost in the woods, you were so amazing. I was freezing and you asked me if I trusted you. I said yes, you turned me right there. You said your life wouldn't be the same without me in it. We are practically a couple, we madeout a lot, you've slept with me." She was starting to cry. _

_ "I'm so sorry Trav, I don't love you. I have to go." She ran out of the door, crying. I've never seen her cry before. I looked at Travis, "What are you doing?" He shook his head and walked to his room._

_**Flashback end**_

I missed KyleRae, she was always there to light up your day, always. Travis was a mess without her. He loved her, and she does love him, even if she won't admit it. I missed Tate, he could always get though to Travis. Damn, I'd do anything to get them here.

KyleRae's POV

I never felt this much pain before, never. My heart was literally breaking in two_. _It hurt so much, I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I could see the hurt in Shay's eyes. After 6 minutes of me screaming and Sierra laughing and Phillip looking disgusted. Shay finally pulled it out, that hurt too. I stopped screaming but I was breathing really heavy, like heavy. I could see sadness in his eyes as he set the salt knife down. It hurt me, but not like it hurt when I last talked to Travis, I miss him, but I told him that I didn't love him, but I do. I like Shay, a lot. But Travis, I'm in love with. Shay is my boyfriend. Travis is my love. _'Ummm, shouldn't we like focus at the topic at hand.' _Oh, yay! That, Sierra trying to kill me.

"Shay, that was very good," she smiled as she walked up to him, and kissed him; on the lips. He didn't have time to react because it was quick. She knew it would hurt me, but not as much as if Travis was kissing her. I wanted to go in the darkness more than anything. "Sierra you know what really hurts, is when you stab me in the heart with the silver knife. I hate that." She smiled and looked at Shay then at Phillip. "Okay, if that is what you want." She quickly plunged the knife into my chest.

_Darkness was way better then being there with Shay and Sierra. Hey they have the same beginning letter, how cute. This flashback was more like me reliving it._

_ "You know when I first meet you. I never thought that I'd be on the couch making out with you for the past three hours." Travis said pulling away from me, but for only a second. I smiled, I like kissing Travis, he is a good kisser. But I couldn't let this go to far. "You like kissing me?" I asked him smiling. _

_ "You know I do, I just never imagined me with you." He bent back down, starting kissing me again. I liked him. He was getting ruffer, but I didn't care, everything he did, I matched. He grabbed the end of my shirt, pushing his hand up my side, landing on the side of my breast. When he touched me, he sent sparks all over my body. He teased me, lifting my bra up then putting it down. He finally just pulled off my low cut purple top. I didn't stop him, even if I wanted to. _

**Eve: What your going to leave it like that? Me: Yay, trust me, you'll want to wait. Michael: Am I in the next chapter. Me: Yes. Claire: Okay, bye. Disclaimer we dont own the Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.**


	20. Authors Note 1

**Authors Note #1**

**Okay, I might be making some changes to the chapters. My cousion came up with some really good ideas, so watch out. There might be some changes. I'll tell you if I made changes or not, but for now I'll continue with the story as it is, until further notice. Thanks to all those who continue to read every chapter. It means a lot. PLEASE REVIEW it helps me with my story and I enjoy reading them. I hope to have chapter 20 posted either today or tomorrow. I have a headache right now, so bare with me!**

**Thank you! Your friend,**

** Morganvillebites**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Claire: So what is up in this chapter? Me: A lot... I tried everyones POV, but I got a little overwelmed, so I did 5 peoples POV... Michael: Tell me ones mine! Shane: Nope she has written down, 'Claire's, KyleRae's, Tate's, Shane's, and Travis's,' Yep, that is all she has written down. Eve: You know there is Michael and me... Me: I know, but trust me, you'll being playing a big part in chapter 21, we all are. Claire: So who are you again in the story? Me: None of these characters are based off of real people, I made everyone up! But there is no person based on me... Shane: I bet it's Sierra. Me: Thanks a lot. Shane: *Walks over, puts hand on shoulders* You know I was joking, your sweet! Me: *Smiles* Thank you, lets start the story. Claire take it away! Claire: Yay!**

Claire's POV

I grabbed Michael's hand for comfort, because Shane was across the room, next to Myrnin and Victoria. _'Isn't kind of creepy that she looks like you.' _I thought. I mean, yes it is kind of creepy, but I don't seem to care as much, as long as Michael is here next to me, I'm good. Shane is trying his hardest to ignore me, but he loves me, so he isn't going very good at it. Shane looks over at me, I blush. I fell the heat raising to my cheeks. Michael leans down to say something in Eve's ear, when he was done, she quickly kissed him. When she pulled away, I pulled my hand away.

I looked at Shane, trying my hardest to focus on Tate, but he was talking to Myrnin. They were talking about some invention that Tate was working on. So not the topic at hand. Victoria was staring at me, very deeply. It freaked me out. Something Tate said caught my attention, "It lets you travel to different dimentions." That sounds super cool, but would it work? Victoria got up, gave Myrnin a quick kiss on the lips while he was still talking to Tate. She was walking over to me.

I nodded as she walk over to me, "Claire, you look confused." I shook my head. "Nope, no confusion going on here. Just listening to Tate talk." I turned around and eyed Tate a minute. She nodded and smiled, "He is something else, isn't he?" I nodded, trying to remember the first time I met Tate, and found out that my sister was a alpha werewolf. Victoria walked away from me, and up to Michael, saying something that I couldn't make out. I remembered something that could help us all.

_**Flashback**_

_ KyleRae insisted that I meet her new friend, Tate Grant, is his name. She also said that she had a secret for me. I was getting ready to head to this new town called Morganville to attend a college course there for awhile until MIT. I heard a knock on the door, I walked over to see my sister KyleRae standing there next to a tanned guy with black hair, not that long. _

_ "Hey sis," KyleRae said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, letting my feelings of happiness of seeing her fill into the hug. She pulled away, "This is my friend Tate Grant, he's new at school. So I thought you'd like to meet him, before you leave." She smiled, I returned it to Tate. He smiled back and walked though the door with KyleRae. I noticed that she grabbed his hand, wondering if something was going on. She let go as she shut the door. He wandered to the grandfather clock, leaving KyleRae and me standing there. _

_ "So you guys an idem or something?" She smiled, then said, "No, we are just friends, you know that I'm seeing Shay." I gave her a smug look, she may be seeing Shay, but she had a thing for that Travis guy at her school. I've met both of them, personally I like Travis more, but whatever. "So, Tate do you like our house?" I asked, thinking of nothing other to say. He nodded and said, "Did you know that your grandfather clock is over 109 years old and was made in India." I was totally token by surprise. _

_ "No, how do you know that, just by looking at it." He just looked at me, then at KyleRae. "You didn't tell her, did you?" She shook her head. Tell me what? They aren't an idem so what else is there. "Ummm, Claire, you might want to sit down when you see this." I shook my head this time, she took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and in a puff of smoke, there was a wolf on the floor. I screamed, but then I really looked at it. She was beautiful, a great shade of gray and black mixed together. I'd never seen anything like it. The wolf had hazel eyes, just like my sister. _

_ I closed my eyes, when I opened them; KyleRae was standing there, human again. She said, "You might want to sit down." So I did. I learned that she was alpha wolf in a pack at her school, with 6 others. Tate was this super smart human, who is more than special. She mentioned that the government has been keeping a close eye on him. She said her school was full of vampires and wolfs and even witches. I was a little freaked. _

_ "See as a werewolf, I can turn anyone I want, but with side effects. I imprint with that person. I called Cassie Black, the person who turned me, on how to break an imprint. She is going to help Travis and I." I knew there was more to them just friends. I mean really who still says that. If people know your together, just admit it. "Trav and I were about to try something that would kill us, we were about to connect again and shatter the bond, but that would kill us. There is only one way to break an imprint, to go to Cassie and her wolves, who have been around millions of years. So Trav and I are going there next month. I just really wanted you to meet Tate, I wanted you to know why I go this school, and I wanted to say goodbye." I walked up and pulled her into a hug. I wished them good luck and said goodbye. They walked up to her black Volvo, got in and drove away._

_**End flashback**_

Victoria wants to kill Michael and me. But why? I guess there would be only one person who could answer that, Amelie.

KyleRae's POV

_ As much as I wanted to stop Trav, I didn't. He finally pulled off my low cut shirt. I wasn't insecare with Trav. He started to kiss my neck, planting small kisses everywhere he could reach, without going to far yet. I grabbed him, lifted his shirt off. He smiled as he unbuttoned my pants. He pulled them off as he pulled his off. The only thing keeping us from the big step I was about to take was two thin pieces to fabric. I reached his hand back and unclipped my bra, pulling it off with one hand. He picked me up and led me to his room. He sat us down on the bed, he pulled away from our kiss. I started kissing his neck as he reached over to his black nightstand. I saw what he grabbed; a condom. _

_ "Are you sure," he asked me. I let my action let him know my anwser. I pulled him down, starting to feel the fabric on my back. We both slipped of our underwear, he pulled the covers over us. I closed my eyes as he reached down to slid his hand over my clit. I moaned, he smiled. He played around with me a little before finally grabbing himself and positining himself to enter me. "Open your eyes." I did, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, relizing that I am completely in love with him. I slid in me, I screamed, at first because of the pain, but then came the pleasure. We both moaned and shouted as he rocketed in me a couple of times. I cumed a couple times too. _

_ Two hours later, I was lying in his arms. He was sound asleep, but what I did wasn't right, I knew that. I wanted that to be the beginning of us, but he deserved better then me. I quitely got up and dressed. As I walked out of his room, this voice scared me, "You are really leaving him, after that?" I relized that it was Jacob. I wondered how long he had been there. "I can't do it Jake. I just I want this to be the beginning, trust me. But he deserves better. I know I wouldn't make him happy. I just know it." I almost started crying, but Jake walked up to me and said, "We've been freinds for awhile. We all know you better than yourself sometimes, but I'm the only one who knows your secret. I know you love him, and he loves you. I just wish you wouldn't do this." He pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back. I pulled away and ran out the door. When I hit outside, I transformed into a wolf._

_ I remember that day so well because it was the best day of my life. I should've listened to Jake, and Claire when she told me that she knew that I loved Trav, not Shay. I had to quit lying to myself. As long as Jake keeps my secret, everything is still good._

_ I wanted to stay in the darkness longer, but I felt myself being pulled back into reality, where Shay was. I liked where I was now. _

"Wakey Wakey, sleepy head." Sierra looked down at me. I screamed when i relized what was on my wrists. Salt needles, pumping her blood in me. She was getting closer to the ritual. I knew she was. "You see, I'm getting a little bored with you, so I have decided to get up with the pace, for the next 3 days. I will be putting my blood in you. At the end of those days, you'll die." She laughed as she walked over to the table. I looked at Shay, but he looked different, more evil.

"See, but I need you blood, and the only way to get it, is if you don't scream, so..." She slicked a silver knife down my chest, not enough to kill me, but enough to send me into darkness, but this time I didn't end up in the darkness, I was somehwhere else completely.

Tate's POV

Talking with Myrnin was fun, but not as fun as talking to Dr. Damen. Our science teacher, who is a witch is more interest in my ideas. I mean Myrnin's interested, but he is more paying attention to Victoria and Claire talking. Damn, they look so much alike, they could be doppelgängers. That made me think of my talk with Vivian about that.

_**Flashback**_

_ Vivian and I were talking about the weirdest thing, doppelgängers. I don't know why? "Have you ever thought of someone out there that looked exactly like you." I asked Viv. She shook her head, "I have, but I would never want to encounter mine." I wondered why? I mean, two of me, now that would be just plain awesome. "Why?" She looked surprised, but then she took a deep breath. "Because, when doppelgängers encounter each other, one other them wants to get rid of the other. Not because they hate them or whatever, just because they can't stand the fact that another person looks like them._

_ Personally, I would be to scared to meet mine. They say that one would do anything to get rid of the other, no matter what the price." _

_**Flashback end**_

I couldn't shake that thought out of my head, then I thought, Victoria wants Claire dead. Because they are doppelgängers.

Shane's POV

Sitting here was horrible. I hated seeing Claire next to Michael, for awhile she had his hand until Eve kissed him. She pulled away from her, a couple of minutes ago she was talking to Victoria, who looks almost the exact same as Claire, can you say scary? I decided to talk to Claire. I walked up and said, "Hey, you okay?" I glanced at the ring on her finger, at least she was still wearing it. She nodded. I couldn't help myself. I pulled Claire into my arms and started kissing her. She kissed me back with more force than normal.

It sent my whole body on fire the way she was kissing me. Her legs weakened on her, I was practically holder her up. I missed this, and I didn't care who was watching or what was going to happen, as long as I have Claire, I'll be fine. _'She still loves you. I know that now, it really was only this imprint that messed with her.' _I was so relieved.

Travis's POV

I was going out of my mind when KyleRae didn't show up at school. I hated how we ended things. She told me she didn't love me and ran out of my room crying. Jake asked me what I was going, personally, I have no idea. I do know that I am making out with Hope Deep, trying to get my mind off of KyleRae. I slept with her, her first time. When I awoke, she was gone. She left me in the middle of the night. I felt totally heartbroken. I hated this feeling. So I tried to focus on Hope, she was hot, but not as hot as KyleRae.

She put her hand up my shirt, letting her fingers play on my back. I just couldn't help thinking that this should be KyleRae. Hope whispered in my ear, "I want you." Crap what the fuck do I do now? I sleep with most people, but not now that I was l was in love with my devil. I pushed her away and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't be doing this. I love someone else. So please leave." I pointed to the door, she grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

If I really wanted to find KyleRae, I could. I was imprinted with her still. I want her to be found and Kelsey wasn;t being fast enough, so I would find her. I should tell Kelsey, I pulled out my phone and said, 'headin to MV i want 2 find KR w/u.' I sent the text as I hopped into my bike. I was going to find her, then we could break imprints, because I heard there was another couple who needed one broken.

**Shane: Wow, gee, I'm speechless. Eve: Yep, I mean wow. Claire: I like it, Shane dont you? Shane: *Nodding* Hell yeah, I got to make out with you. Michael: Get a room. Eve: They can wait, we are just about to leave. Me: Okay? I loved it. But sadly I have to disclaim, so I don't own Morganville Vampires, I only own my OC, that I added. Thank you, please R&R... Eve: Please, I dare you!**


	22. Authors Note 2

**Hey**, well I thought that I'd tell you that my friend, **That-Unoriginal-Writer**, has made a story over his character, **Tate Grant**. For all those who love my story and follow me, **please check out his story**, it follows along with mine. **R&R** it and mine and tell us what you think! Thank you, I will try to have a chapter posted today or tomorrow. My mom is kind of mad at me, so I'll try. For now, read **That-Unoriginal-Writer**...

With **Love**,

Morganvillebites


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Eve: You know, it's been awhile. Me: I got in trouble and my boyfriend broke up with me awhile ago, but its okay, he's a dick. Shane: Sorry about that boy, he must be psycho. Michael: He is a psycho, let's start the story. Me: Up to the story… **

**(psst… it's me, That-Unoriginal-Writer, I'm using morganvillebites' computer. Don't tell her I'm using it, whatever you do… and check out my story! (if you haven't yet) Me and morganvillebites' are working together on our stories in an Author-crossover-story thing…)**

Travis's POV

Kelsey texted back when I got to Morganville's sign, welcoming me to Morganville. She texted, 'K jus b careful ya know vamps n crap.' I smiled, who knows what I'm doing? Claire is here in Morganville so it can't be that bad. Then again she is now imprinted with a vampire and she has a human boyfriend? And I thought that I was messed up.

I rushed pasted the sign and over the Morganville border. KyleRae isn't here, I would sense her. Dang it, my phones ringing. "Hello," I said. "Hey, where are you?" It was Sierra's voice. I put the phone down and realized that the caller ID read, KYLERAE. I was in shock, I thought that I knew that Sierra had her but I wasn't sure.

"What do you want," I asked her, I was in no mood to talk to her and hear her nonsense. I heard a sigh over the phone. "Ummm, you know, your other half, she is being tortured bad here by Shay." I stopped the bike in front of whatever this place was Myrnin's lab or something.

"Shay, how did you convince him to do that? Isn't he in love with her or whatever?" I hated saying it, because I was in love with her. But it was true. "Oh, you know, I have my ways. And Phillip talked him into it. It is what is best for her. She won't have to be alpha anymore and deal with all the stress of it." This conversation was making me really mad. If Sierra really wanted it that bad, she could have my wolf soul.

"Okay, S, I'm hanging up now. I'm coming to get my girl and you tell P, to lay the fuck down." I hung up on her and started down the alley. I started to text Kelsey, 'Hey, open the door. I am down here.' I pressed send and knock on the door, if it even was a door. Kelsey texted back, 'Mike let u in.' I shrugged and waited for Michael.

The door slowly creaked open. A guy with blond hair and angel blue eyes stepped out and said, "Hey, I'm Michael Glass. You must be Travis." He smiled and held his hand out, I shook it. I smiled back at him and he gestured in the door, so I walked past him and into the lab. I saw Claire first. She ran up and gave me a hug. At first I hesitated, and then I slowly let myself come into the hug. She was small, like KyleRae, and she had brown hair and green eyes. She was like a mirror of KyleRae.

"Hey, girl, how have you been?" I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to the couch; she sat down next a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm good; as good as it gets in Morganville. Ya know? Oh, this is my fiancé Shane." She gestured to the boy next to her. I nodded my head looking around and landed on a girl that was the image of Claire. She was the image of her, like I took a photo of Claire and she just walked out of the picture.

Claire saw the confusion on my face and said, "Her name is Victoria, she's Myrnin's wife." When she said wife, she had an ugh attitude about it. I'll ask her about later. I smiled at her; she was over at me in a flash. She just looked at me. No one moved, or from the looks breathed. Claire looked just like her, or she looked just like Claire, one way or another, they we doppelgangers. It was freaky, since Vivian talked about doppelgangers once at _Evernight High. _

"Hello, my name is Victoria. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said that in such a seductive voice. Then I remembered that she was a vampire. _Freaky… _I nodded my head and said, "Hey, I'm Travis. It's nice to meet you too." I smiled. She smiled back at me and winked, and then she was back in that corner she was in.

"So, are we going to get this KyleRae and break these imprints, or what?" I looked over at who said it. She had jet dyed black hair, in a pixie cut, and nice blue eyes, like Michaels. She was small, but big at the same time. Her makeup main colors were black and white. She is Goth. But she did the makeup really well. She was pale like a vampire, but her eye shadow and eye liner was black. It brought her blue eyes out wonderful.

"Yay, just let me fill Trav in," Claire said. She looked at me and said, "That is Eve, her fiancé over there is Michael, the one I'm imprinted with. That is Myrnin, my crazy vampire boss, and his wife Victoria, who is my doppelganger. This is Shane, my fiancé. You know Tate and Kelsey." I looked around and I could pick everyone out now. That was just a lot of names.

"Awesome. So let's go get KyleRae and break these imprints so we can all go back to living our normal lives." I said smiling. Claire looked at Eve, who nodded and then everyone else nodded in sync. "As normal as living can get in Morganville." Shane said. I can tell that it was going to be a long trip.

Eve's POV

"As normal as living can get in Morganville." Shane said. Amen to that.

I can't believe I kissed him. Let alone in front of Michael and Claire. Claire loves Shane and Shane loves Claire. I love Michael and Michael loves me. Right, never mind, all we have to do now are go and find KyleRae and break the imprint. Piece of cake, not…

"Michael, can you sit in the back with me?" I asked him, grabbing is hand. Claire can sit with Shane or even Myrnin. He nodded. Kelsey was explaining what we were doing and when we will leave. We leave in a few hours and Kelsey, Tate and Victoria called front; that leaves Michael, Shane, Myrnin, Claire and I in back. We'll all fit. I hope. "You know, Sierra, Shay and Phillip will be armed and dangerous, remember that." Tate said. He wasn't really paying attention; he was more like staring at the wall, like he was waiting for something to open.

"Okay," I said. Michael and everyone else nodded. I don't know where we are going from here?

**Me: Sorry it's been forever I know. Eve: Where are mine and Michael's big parts? Me: Coming up. Oh, go wake everyone up, we are starting a new and it will be up tomorrow. Eve: Okay… **


	24. REVENGE

Ok people... I found this not between my friends Sierra and Phillip (My ex)! She's the bold and he's the regular! This is payback for all the crap that they've done to me... Enjoy and tell all your friends about it! Please!

Do you have a hairy puss? **NO!** Mind if I check? **When LOL Ummm, not here in school!** How about on the bus tomorrow? **Yea if we sit together. I thought you weren't going?** IDK yet. Do you like when I rub your leg? **HELL YEA!** Do you want it now? **FO SURE.** Ok you can keep this?

I KNOW NASTY! RIGHT? I mean they are only 14 (her) and 15 (him)! I hope you enjoyed my burn to them! Sierra and Phillip paybacks a bitch, but so am I!

Love, KL! morganvillebites

xox


End file.
